Adopted
by Dominique Weasley
Summary: I adopted this story from ILove JasperHale! Hope you guys enjoy it, Jasper&Alice and Emmet&Rosalie decided to adopt! Chapter posted! ps: the old author's notes has been deleted!
1. I want to have a baby

**Alice POV**

We were sitting in Algebra 2, Jasper and me, and it was probably the most boring classes ever. You couldn't ever learn anything new in a math class at least in Science or English you could learn _some _new things.

I looked across the room to Jasper. I keep worrying about him. I've been afraid for years that one day he's just going to snap at some innocent human for sitting or close, or getting a paper cut. Ever since Victoria found a way past my visions, I've been scared that Jasper might start plotting something. He's been even more moody then normal these past few years since Bella changed. He was sitting next to a window, but even the fresh air of the outdoors wouldn't stop him if the girl sitting in front of him got a nosebleed.

I checked the future again. Jasper was going to be fine for the rest of the day. Moody or not, he has still gotten better at resisting human blood. I just wonder why he's been so upset.

"Ms. Cullen?" the teacher, Mr. Dover said.

I looked up and scanned the formula on the white board, "The answer is X15 and Y is congruent to 82.4."

"Correct," Mr. Dover said before turning back to the board to show all of the half-brained humans in the class how to do the problem.

After what seemed like days the bell rang, and Jasper and me left to 'eat' with the rest of the class. Jasper was quiet as we quickly navigated through the hallways, sometimes it really pays to have super speed, I thought as I saw the annoying boy who tried to hit on me at the start of the year, Alex, trying to get past a bunch of oversized jocks.

I stopped, overcome with a vision. I saw Jasper and me talking under the bleachers in the gym, but before I could focus on what he was saying, Jasper broke my concentration.

"What?" I asked, he had said something, but I missed it.

"I said that I needed to talk to you," he said, "It's important."

Was I going to find out about extra moody Jasper? I nodded and followed him into the gym, and under the bleachers.

He turned to look at me. I saw those dark molten golden eyes and my frozen heart melted into a puddle, even with all of the confusion and questions I had. That set him over the edge, I had forgotten how bad it could sometimes be when we're alone together, but before I could stop and apologize his lips met mine.

After a few minutes of very passionate kissing I remembered that Jazz had wanted to tell me something, so I pulled back fighting the urge I had to keep kissing him. He froze as still as a statue, and I soon started to feel confused again; I really did _feel_ the waves of confusion; Jasper didn't know why I had stopped kissing him.

"You wanted to tell me something, Jazz," I said, reminding him.

I saw the realization on his face, why I had pulled away. He paused and said nothing for a while, and then he took a very deep and very unnecessary breath and said, "I want to have a baby."

**Jasper POV**

I had wanted a child this for years, ever since Bella had come into our world as a human I had thought of the idea of a baby, but I thought that if I had told anyone then they would've laughed at me. I wanted to tell Alice everything from the start, but I wasn't sure if she would be able to handle it. I had no doubt that she'd like my idea, but Alice would've gone crazy with shopping for baby stuff and sooner or later someone, Edward the nosey mind reader, would've found out.

I had told Rose about my idea first, and she really seemed to like it. She told Emmett a few days ago when they were hunting, and if Alice agrees then we'll try to put my plan in action. Rosalie and Emmett really loved my idea, especially Rose the whole idea of raising a child really appeals to her. I understand why, she wanted something that she couldn't get and now I'm giving her a chance to get as close as she can.

I took Alice into the gym and under the bleachers. I didn't have to worry that Edward might hear what I'm telling Alice, because Rosalie promised to distract him so that I could talk to Alice in private.

I was thinking all of this when all of a sudden I was overcome with lust. I took one look at my beautiful wife to see that the love was radiating from her. It was so strong that before I could say a word I forgot whatever I was thinking and I only wanted her and nothing more.

We kissed. The way that her lips moved with mine felt so good; it was like we were made for each other. A perfect match. One ex-solder and a crazy psychopath in love? The world of mine can get weirder every day.

The kiss lasted for a while. I knew how to go farther to make Alice happy, and that made me happy too. Unlike my poor brother who repeatedly made his wife upset; by his refusal t turn her into one of us along with many other things like leaving her.

Alice stopped and I froze afraid that she saw or maybe even heard something in one of her visions. I didn't want to say anything unless I might distract her or something. She got that weird look on her face that I hadn't seen in a long time, she was confused, but why? Normally she can figure out her visions on her own and this can't be so bad that she doesn't know. Oh this is so confusing.

Oh!

Understanding flashed in my head. _I _was making her confused. I was going to say sorry, but she interrupted me.

"You wanted to tell me something?"

I remembered what I came here to tell her. I needed to do it now because I don't know how long Rose can distract Edward; maybe I should've asked Bella to distract him.

I needed to tell her, "_What if she didn't like my idea_?" The question came into my head, "_What if she just wanted to be with me and me alone without a baby to watch out for? Maybe this was a bad idea_," One part of my brain told me all of this.

Then the other part of my brain told me, "_Jasper, you really want this, and I bet Alice will know once you tell her how badly you want a child,_" this was true I did really want a baby, another human in the house, and Alice would understand.

"_But what if she doesn't?_" my other half said, this part of my brain seemed kind of mean and negative, "_What if she's not the person that you know? You've kept a secret from her, what if she's kept them from you?_"

Right… I didn't know I've always trusted her with everything, but now I've seen how easy it is to get around that and to lie to her… how do I know that she hasn't done the same to me? She has kept secrets from me, but they were always things like my Christmas gift or something, never anything huge.

"_Jazz! What are you thinking?_" the battle in my head continued, I'm sure that if I wasn't a vampire then I would've had the biggest head ache in the world, "_Alice would never do that to you. You know how she feels. Dude, you know how everyone feels. She loves you and would like you to stop being so moody and depressed all of the time._"

"_Hello! Earth to the idiot who calls itself a brain!_" said the meaner half, "_He's always moody!_"

Shut up! I yelled silently to them both. You're as bad as Edward and Emmett fighting. Then my head was quiet, like nothing had happened at all.

I looked at Alice, her golden eyes gave away her confusion, and I didn't need empathy to know that. She wanted to know and I had to tell her no matter what she said.

I took a deep breath and said, "I want to have a baby."


	2. Step One

CHAPTER TWO: STEP ONE

**Rosalie's POV**

A few months ago Jasper had told me about this crazy plan of his to try to adopt a baby, and I loved it. I really didn't think that he'd be able to pull it off. I had thought of this many times, and every time that I would go to talk to Carlisle about adopting a kid some particularly annoying vampire (cough, Edward) will tell him. Then Carlisle has time to think of what he's going to say to me, and sometimes Emmett, about how it would be dangerous for us to bring a child into our home. **(AN: I don't hate or dislike Edward I just think that this is how his family would see him sometimes) **But then Jasper thought of a plan that would get around both Edward and Carlisle's attempts to stop us.

When he told me it was when we had gone hunting together. First we would have to make sure that Emmett and Alice found out, and they were able to back us up on whatever we told Carlisle. I did my part of that last week when Emmett and me went hunting up in the mountains where there were reports of bear attacks:

Flashback! -Flashback! - Flashback!

"Rose!" I heard Emmett say from downstairs, "Hey, I need to go hunting and there are a bunch of those crazy bears in the mountains. Do you wanna come?"

This was my chance to talk to Emmett; I could tell him all about Jasper's plan without any chance of Edward overhearing us talk. Right now Edward and Bella weren't in the house, Edward was probably getting away from all of our thoughts so that he could do things to Bella that I'd rather not hear coming from their bedroom, so I was free to imagine how different my life will be if I really can raise a baby.

I could just tell him now, while we were still in the house, Carlisle was still at work and Esme was at the site of an old, crumbling house on the outskirts of Portland. Jasper and Alice weren't here either; hopefully Jasper is telling her everything now, and we can go to the adoption center soon.

I took my time getting downstairs; letting Emmett wait for me to make my appearance. I walked to the top of the stairs and looked out over the banister to my husband. He was all decked out in camping gear. He had long kaki pants and one of the tee shirts that Alice buys for us to go hunting in. On his back was a huge backpack that was most likely filled with human food, a tent, and other camping junk that we really didn't need to bring along with us.

I smiled. Emmett and Alice both love to play dress up when they go hunting, because of our camping excuse they like to fit the part of a camper. Alice only dresses up because she loves her clothes and thinks that each outfit should perfectly fit the area around you. I would agree, but I don't really care that much about wearing baggy clothes and pretending to live in the woods. Emmett just really loved camping when he was a human, so I let him wear the outdoors clothes, because if it weren't for his love of camping then that bear would've never found him in the first place. And if that never happened then he wouldn't be the extremely handsome vampire standing down in the living room; smiling like that cat from that silly movie, _Alice in _Wonderland, I had to watch it when Alice felt that she need to 'relive' her childhood.

"What did you say honey?" I asked pretending that I hadn't heard him, "Something about bears?"

His smile grew even wider, "Yeah, in one of the nearby national parks there have been sightings of multiple bears, and the rangers are getting worried. They want the bears _removed_ from the park," he grinned a wicked grin, "Do you want to come? You look like you're getting thirsty."

He was right I was thirsty. My eyes were as black as coals and the burning in my throat was becoming more and more painful to bear. I had hardly nodded my head yes that Emmett put the backpack on the ground and almost flew up the stairs to me sweeping me up into a hug that would've crushed the bones of an ordinary human. We would have to work on that if we were going to try to raise a baby.

Emmett then picked me up bridal style and ran me back into my room. He placed me on my bed while he went into my closet to try to find appropriate camping clothes for our trip.

"Wow, Rose, did I ever tell you that your closet is huge?" I heard him say, "Echo… echo… echo!" he kept saying 'echo' over and over again trying to get it to actually work. I rolled my eyes and lay down on my bed waiting for him to come back out or to say that he had gotten lost in my closet… again.

Three minutes later he gave up and walked out of the closet, "Um… Rosalie?" I sat up and looked at him, "Maybe you should go and pick out what you're going to wear."

I smiled and got off the bed. As I walked past him to my closet I turned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek for his efforts. Then I went in to my closet to find something that Emmett would think of as "camping clothes."

Five minutes later I was ready to go; I had taken an ugly plaid shirt, that I still haven't figured out how I it got into my closet, and I've turned it into the cutest thing any girl had ever seen.

"Ready to go Emmett?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah! Lets go bag us some grizzlies," my husband said standing up and run downstairs for his dress up props.

A few minutes later we were in Emmett's jeep; driving as fast as we could to the national park, so Emmett could get his bears. All of the Cullen's knew all of the short cuts on how to get _anywhere_ in Washington or Alaska, so he would sometimes pull randomly onto some invisible trail in the woods and drive on that before turning back on the road.

"How many grizzlies did you say there were?" I asked, wondering how long Emmett was going to hunt.

"The website didn't say," he said looking over to me and taking my hand, "I know that one ranger spotted five at once, but they're afraid that there're more than that. I sure hope so."

_Five_. Relief flooded through me this trip wouldn't take long. At least five bears. I can live with five, two for me and three for Emmett at least. That was only enough blood to just fill us up so we can last another week or so in the human world. If there were more then we'll only pick the strongest, most dangerous bears. Then I'd talk to Emmett.

Just then we pulled into the parking lot. A big sign on the visitor's area said, "Warning! Bear Alert, Keep Away," we just ignored the sign as always and got out of the jeep.

A park ranger walked out of a building and saw us, "Hey! The parks closed."

Great another stubborn human who thinks that he can tell us what to do. This one looked to be about twenty-five; a little bit older then Emmett looks, he had dark brown hair cut way to short, and his big, pointy ears just screamed overgrown elf.

He was coming nearer to our jeep, and I knew that it was time for me to work my magic. I walked closer to the ranger with Emmett following behind me. I batted my eyes and said to the ranger, "Oh I'm so sorry, Mister," I said in an innocent voice, Emmett snorted, "I didn't know that it was closed," I walked closer to the ranger, "I'm s_o_ sorry. I love camping at this park and I really wanted to go camping here," I pouted.

"I'm sorry Rosalie," he said just loud enough for the ranger to hear, "All you wanted for your birthday was to go camping, but the parks closed. Maybe we'll go somewhere else."

For the first time the park ranger noticed Emmett and immediately took a step back for my giant boyfriend, "Um… uh… sorry," he stuttered.

I took another step closer to the ranger and whispered in his ear, "I like you maybe later tonight you can tell me a little bit more about the _rangers_ in the park," I smiled one of my killer smiles and I flipped my hair.

"Well…" the ranger said he was stunned by my beauty and kept staring at my breast, "I guess you two can go camping… uh… just stay on the trail, and take one of our radios in case anything happens. Alright?"

"Yes, sir," I said, and then I whispered "I'll see you later."

We walked back to the truck to get our camping things; silently laughing about all of the things that man was probably thinking right now.

"Rose that was amazing!" Emmett said once we reached the car.

"That… poor... man…" I said between giggles, "He's going to stay up all night hoping that I'll show up." We both fell into another fit of laughter thinking of the ranger. Like he'd even get a second thought. And besides I was way to old for him, he thought that he was going to be spending the night with a beautiful young woman when really I was old enough to be his great-grandmother. Idiot.

Once Emmett got his camping gear; we found a clearing for him to set up a tent. Even if we weren't going to use it Emmett still enjoyed setting up the gigantic tent that would fit our entire family.

Then… we'd hunt.

**Emmett's POV**

That idiot thought that he stood a chance with my queen? Not a chance he wouldn't even be able to keep up with her. I bet that baby would start crying before they did _anything_. Not that Rosalie would ever do anything like that to me. I've watched her 'dazzle,' as Bella puts it, into getting what ever she wanted.

I kind of wanted to beat him up for staring at her boobs like that, only I can do that, but if I did I'd probably get arrested for a number of things that he could throw on me.

I can imagine that pathetic ranger's voice telling a judge something like, "_I don't know why he attacked me. He was forcing his girlfriend to go camping at the park, and when he found out it was closed he threatened his girlfriend to make her talk me into letting them stay. I didn't want him to hurt her._"

That would be bad. And besides I wouldn't want to end up in the 'Book of Shame,' that Bella and Alice gave Carlisle last year for his 400th or something birthday. **(AN: any ideas about how old he is?)** Once Carlisle got that book he started putting pictures of the entire family in it from the times that we were arrested, everyone except the goody two-shoes, Bella. She's still afraid to break the rules. Edward, Jazz, and me each have whole sections of the book dedicated to us, and I don't want to have the biggest.

I had se up the tent and was getting in my hunting mode. Rosalie figures that the bears will be a few miles away from the ranger's station, so we'll head out and start tracking them.

"Emmett, you ready to go?" Rose asked me.

Heck yeah I was ready to go. I love me a good grizzly. I grinned and shot off through the woods with Rosalie following right behind me.

It didn't take long before I found their scent. It crossed directly over the path that I was making through the forest.

Off I went.

Through the woods. Left and right. Oops lets _not_ hit the tree. I'm coming closer… I can hear it now… it's just past these trees…

BEAR!

I lunged.

First I… (**An: I'm going to edit this part so he kills the bear and drinks it's blood. Emmett would be a lot more graphic if he's telling the story.)**

That was delicious. My second favorite food ever, and I had at least two more to snack on. I'm glad that I was "raised" by Carlisle. If I hadn't been then I'd probably have a feast every night, like the way Jasper used to have.

I smelled more bear; this time the scent came from more than one bear. Two of them had to be babies. Out of all the ways to take down a grizzly, taking them while they're young is the best. The cub's blood is still new; it seems fresher.

I came into a very small opening in the forest and I smelled the mother and her cubs right behind a blueberry bush. The leaves rustled and the mother came out. She was standing on her hind legs, towering above me, she had her claws out; she was prepared to fight.

I allowed myself one quick smile before going in for the kill.

"STOP!"

I spun around right before I was on top of the mama grizzly. My momentum would've kept me going, crashing into the grizzly, if it wasn't for something crashing into me first. Thunder sounded everywhere, like two boulders just fell on top of each other. I fell into the leaves, and looked up at Rosalie growling at me.

"Rose!" I cried, she was pinning me two the ground and wouldn't let me up. I had no choice, but to watch the bear walk back into the bushes to her cubs.

"Emmett," she growled, "That bear has two babies to take care of."

"So?" all I knew was that Rose was keeping me away from my dinner.

_SMACK!_

"What was that for?" I yelled, trying to get out from under her.

"So?" she screamed back at me, "So who's going to take of her babies?"

"Me! They were going to be dessert!"

_SMACK!_

"What the hell was that for?" I bellowed, "They aren't the only ones who needs to be taken care of."

"Well then who needs to be taken care of?"

"Me!"

_SMACK!_

"Ow! Will you stop that?"

Rose took a deep breath and said in one of the calmest voices ever, "Emmett, look I'm sorry that I freaked out like that."

I wanted to argue more and go track down those bears, but the look that Rosalie gave me melted my heart, "Rose…"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "It's just… that mother bear… she has those babies to take care of, and it's just… I want…"

Then I understood it; Rose had been thinking about children again, "Rose, you know that you can't have a baby. Carlisle has explained it to you, to us, several times. It just won't work."

"No Emmett," she interrupted me, "Jasper has a plan…"

"Wait!" I broke into a huge smile, "_Jasper_? Jasper has a plan on how you can get a kid?" I busted out laughing.

Rosalie raised her hand to smack me again, but I saved myself by saying, "No. No. Rose I bet the plan is great, and I'm sure that it will work, but I just think it's hilarious that Jasper has started missing humans."

"It's not funny, Emmett. It's sweet that he misses human," she told me, "He has given me the perfect plan on how I can get a child. Emmett you've known how long I've wanted a baby, I've wanted one for decades. Think about it Em, you can be a daddy."

"Rose…" I felt really bad that Jasper had put an idea in her head that she could have a baby, "Rosalie, you're a vampire. You can't have a baby. Vampires can't have children. I'm sorry about whatever Jasper told you to make you think that you could have a baby, but you can't."

To my surprise Rosalie smiled at me, "Emmett, you've misunderstood. I don't want to _have _a child. I want to adopt one."

Adopt one? Adoption? Why haven't we ever thought about adoption? Adopt a baby… the idea was turning around in my head; it was a good one. Rosalie could raise the baby that she always wanted, and I'd be a dad. A dad.

I gazed into Rosalie's eyes and let my emotions go crazy. I pulled myself toward her a kissed her. In this kiss in wanted to tell her everything. I wanted her to know that I loved her idea, and that I loved how happy she would be if she could watch a child grow up.

I imagined how things would be. Our son, at least I hope that we could adopt a baby boy, watching him run around in diapers, and growing up. I'd be a father, and Rosalie could have her hearts desire, other than me of course.

"So, what do you think?" Rose asked me.

I smiled, "Rosalie Hale Cullen, we're going to have a baby."

That won me another kiss.


	3. Telling the Others

**Last chapter Rosalie told Emmett that she wanted to adopt a baby, and he liked the idea of being a daddy. **

**Edward's POV**

They've stopped hiding things from me.

For months Jasper has hidden things from me. Then Rosalie and Emmett started, too, and finally a few days ago Alice came into the fold. So all that I've heard from her was "_Do, Re, Mi_" from The Sound of Music and "_You are the Music In Me_" from High School Musical 2. Curse the writers, directors, and whoever else took part in making those hellish movies.

But now it's all stopped. This morning the sky left us with a sunny day, so we couldn't go to work or school, and Jasper and Rosalie asked if we could have a family meeting. So now we are all in the dinning room surrounding the huge table waiting for Carlisle to come downstairs.

I can hear Carlisle upstairs trying to prepare himself for whatever Jasper and everyone are going to tell him.

Other than Carlisle's thoughts everyone else's seemed to be screaming, everyone except Bella's, all of their thoughts are buzzing around and it's really getting annoying cause I can't focus on one person's thoughts for a long time, but I'm starting to get the picture. Jasper and Rosalie got this idea in their head that they could both adopt kids, and then they got Alice and Emmett thinking the same thing. I don't want a bunch of babies screaming and crying every time I want to have some peace and quiet, or time alone with Bella.

Bella was sitting right next to me, and I still can't believe how she's able to completely resist human blood. She wouldn't have a problem raising a baby, but Rose might get upset or Alice might get to excited and crush the tiny human. I don't even want to think about what Jasper might do.

I can only imagine what horrible things might happen if Jasper turns a six year-old into a vampire.

_Edward_ I focused on Jasper's thoughts _I know that you might think that this is a stupid idea, but you have to trust me this will work._

I looked at him, trying to remind him with my eyes how he had trouble around humans. I think that he got the message.

_Rosalie would love the baby too much to let anything happen to it_,his thoughts told me, _and the last time I even got close to having a human for breakfast was_...

I tried to block his thoughts, but I got a flashback of Bella's 18th birthday and how my brother could've destroyed the angel that's sitting next to me. I did a fake shudder and tried to focus on someone else's thoughts.

Emmett was still trying to block his thoughts so it sounded like, "Rosalie when we were in Vegas; will my son ever want to go to Vegas? Rosalie when we were in New York, Rosalie when we went to Africa, will Rosalie want to take him to other places and countries? Will Rose even want a boy? What about that trip to Brazil that we had two years ago?" and the list just went on and on. Once Emmett ran out of ideas for the places to think of Rosalie in; he started to imagine all of the times when they've been alone and they've played "dress up".

I shook my head, and focused on Carlisle, who had just walked into the living room. "_Edward what's going on? What are they planning? Give me a sign, please._" He was begging.

Then Alice's thoughts interrupted, "_If you tell him in advance I will personally kill you. Jasper's plan won't work if Carlisle doesn't hear this from us._" Well duh! That's the point. I don't want this plan to work, "_and don't you dare think that you don't want this plan to work, because the way I see it; if Jasper and me can adopt a baby, then we'll move out and raise it somewhere far away from you._"

Then I heard a chorus of "Nasty Uncle Edward" that they just made up and all started singing in their head.

"Grrr…" the growl came out of my chest and got a lot of confused and smilingvampires. "Nasty Uncle Edward" was sung even louder in their heads.

I was about to jump up and lunge at Emmett who was directly in front of me, but Carlisle spoke up and said, "OK, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett… what is it that you wanted to talk about? _Edward why the heck aren't you telling me what's going on?_" I heard both thought and what he said at almost the same time.

Why'd they do this to me? I couldn't voice my opinions without Bella being threatened, and I couldn't fairly choose a side to fight for. Why are my brothers and sisters such jerks?

"Carlisle… Esme," Jasper started, "We're going to adopt children."

Carlisle made a noise that sounded like that cat that got ran over by Emmett's jeep a few weeks ago. Esme and Bella just froze like deer in headlights. They were all shocked; Carlisle even stopped bugging me about not telling him about this in advance.

"Adopt?"

"A Baby?"

But Bella recovered first and smiled, "Aw, that would be so awesome. Who's idea was it?"

I leaned towards her ear a barely whispered so the rest of our family couldn't hear, "It was Jasper's, but I don't thin-"

"JASPER'S!" she screamed before falling on the table laughing, "Jasper wanted… to adopt… a baby? I thought maybe… Rosalie… or Alice… but Jasper?"

I heard Alice growl and then say, "Shut up, Bella. There is nothing wrong with him wanting to adopt a child. What would you say if Edward wanted a baby?"

Bella had no reply to that, "Well I um…" she gave up and told Alice that she'd agree with me.

Carlisle finally got over the shock of what Jasper had just told us, he cleared his throat "Well… uh, Jasper how are you going to do that?"

Crap. I could hear his thoughts going on and on with all of the ways he was going to pull this off, "Carlisle, are you aware of the adoption center in Olympia, Washington?" he barely waited for Carlisle to nod his head 'yes' before continuing, "Well tomorrow morning all four of us, and any of you all if you want to come, we're going down there and adopting children."

"What about their blood?" Bella asked.

"Bella, you can 110 resist human blood, and Edward can resist it like all the time," Rosalie told her, "and the only reason that Edward can is because he found you and would've died if anything happened to your human self. So Jasper's theory is that you can get used to human blood if you care about them that much, then none of us would have a problem would we?"

I was about to say that their whole theory would just go down the drain if, in a week, when they got thirsty and they had a baby in the house; that there was no way that that would end well.

But before I could say anything Alice must've had a vision, because she said, "It would work, Edward, even if one of us got thirsty a baby is so small and tiny that there wouldn't even be enough blood to even put a dent in our thirst."

"Not to mention you would be crazy if you think that we would ever get even a little bit thirsty around the kids," Emmett said.

I didn't like it. I didn't like it at all. They were going to bring a couple of little whining kids into this house, and attempt to take care of them. How could they even think about this? Bringing two little humans into a house full of vampires? That's idiotic.

Am I the only one who thinks that this is a bad idea? I'm not sure about Bella, if she didn't like it then I think that she would've said something by now.

Esme really likes the idea, "_This could really help them with dealing with humans, and they'd be happy. Bella and Edward are probably still in the _there's no one else but themselves _phase. In a few years or decades, they'll be the ones telling us that they want to raise a child._"

Even Carlisle's thoughts are starting to go in that direction, "_It might be good for them. They'd watch each other's backs, and I'm sure that the kids would be the safest humans in the world._"

"OH MY GOSH!" I jumped up and started yelling, "Am I the _only_ one who thinks that this is a bad idea? What are you going to do when they get older? Are you going to tell them that we're vampires? Or even that they're adopted?" the questions just started pouring out, "What if you get a girl and you have to talk to her about puberty? Or your son asks about sex? For goodness sake, Alice doesn't even remember when she was human."

I jumped up and stormed out of the room. Yelling behind my shoulder that they were all, except Bella, idiots.

**Bella's POV (I finally did her POV)**

I watched Edward storm out of the room. Why is my husband so temperamental all of the time? Just the smallest thing could set him off; we couldn't drive to Vancouver because the Canadians might hurt his Volvo, and we couldn't go to Europe for our honeymoon because it would be dangerous if Aro Volturi Found out I had changed. He is so paranoid.

I was about to stand up and follow him, but Alice shook her head and mouthed, "I wouldn't work," he must be really upset if he won't even listen to me. I shrugged and let them continue with their idea.

I must admit that it's a good one, and even though I don't want to raise a child, helping Alice and Rosalie take care of humans will be fun enough.

But Edward is right. Do they really think that they will know how to tell their children about sex? My own mother sometimes had trouble taking care of me when I was little, and she was human.

I don't really want to be the only vampire with the "answers" on human kids. They know that I've never had any children, and I never even really liked kids that much. I only babysat when I had to, for more or whatever the reason was, and that hardly ever happened after I got a job. But there was something in the back of my mind that told me that I could live through it, and Alice would probably have a vision and ask me in advance for things like that, but that won't happen for years.

"He's right," Carlisle said; I didn't even notice how quiet it had gotten when Edward stormed out, "How do you plan to overcome all of those challenges and obstacles on your own? What's _your_ plan for _their_ future?"

This time Emmett spoke up, "We've already talked about it, and we will move out of this house, and raise the kids like normal kids would be raised."

"They'd see their relatives a lot, but they wouldn't live with them," Rosalie added."

Emmett kept talking, "We didn't want to count on you, Carlisle, for our living expenses, and so Alice went ahead and played around with some lottery scratch offs and the stock market. We now have enough money to take care of ourselves, and me and Jasper have even found jobs, so we can support our wives and children."

Out of curiosity I asked Emmett what job he found for himself.

"I didn't exactly get a job; I bought a gym that's in the city that we're going to move to. It's called _Muscles_, and I'm gonna run the place."

Emmett running a gym… it kind of fitted, "What about you Jazz?"

"I got a job at a high school in the same town as Emmett's gym. I wanted to work at the college, but I look too young and they wouldn't hire me."

Poor Jasper, Emmett got a job that will be perfect for him, but he couldn't find a nice job that would still let him spend time with his family. At least neither of them tried to be a lawyer or an engineer or any other job that wouldn't let them have anytime away from work to be with their families.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Well, everyone, I think that all of you made good points and counter arguments…"

I heard Edward from upstairs say something about how we're not really 18 and though we might go to high school, Carlisle didn't need to act like we were in a debate class. **(AN: get it? Counter arguments and stuff? I'm sorry that was stupid, I just wanted to put it in) **

"Well then Mr. Edward. If you have anything to say to the 'class' then how about you stop moping around upstairs and come down here and join us," Carlisle said in the calmest voice manageable.

"Hurry up, Ed! You don't want to miss any of the class!" Emmett yelled causing all of us to fall over laughing.

After about thirty seconds Edward walked in at human speed and leaned against the doorframe. He folded his arms across his chest and scowled at Emmett.

"No," he answered a question that Emmett was asking him through his thoughts; Emmett broke out into a huge grin, "I do _not_ talk to my teachers that way."

That caused more laughs around the table.

"Well I'd hope not," Esme said.

The growl that came out of Edward's chest was one of the scariest I've heard from him yet. Almost as scary as when he used to talk to Jacob, or when Aro's name would come into a conversation.

His temper gets the best of him sometimes. It's hilarious.

"Now that Edward has chosen to join us," said Carlisle, "I think that we should vote for whether or not Jasper and Alice, and Rosalie and Emmett should adopt a baby."

Edward did a quick head count before saying, "All four of them are going to vote yes, and unless you, Esme, and Bella all agree with me and say 'no' then their getting to adopt anyway."

"And just FYI, Edward," Rosalie said giving him a venomous glare, "We're going to get these babies no matter what you say, and if you want us to then we will leave. The kids will just have to grow up not knowing who their grandparents or aunt and uncle are, but if that's what you want…"

"So there's no choice?" Edward looked a little sad, "I don't want to loose any of my family. I've lost people that I've loved before, and I'm lucky that one of them was forgiving enough to let me beg for her love," he paused and looked at me, "So I guess if voting 'no' means splitting up my family… then I'm on your side." **(FYI: Edward was referring to Bella and his biological mom)**

That had to be one of the sweetest things that he has ever said, at least to his family. That vampire only tries to be polite to his 'parents' and me. Most of the time he ends up fighting with his brothers.

The rest of the table looked shocked, everyone but Mrs. I-see-the-future-all-of-the-time. She just sat there with a smug smile on her face; she probably wanted to laugh, you could see it in her eyes, but she wouldn't. Jasper was letting his feelings go everywhere; there was a lot of shock, love for his brother, and hardly any amusement. I bet our other family members felt the same thing.

Once Carlisle recovered everyone else did, and Carlisle said before anyone could interrupt him, "I'm in for it to. What about you Esme? Bella?" he waited for us to both nod, "Then I guess you four are going to have to learn how to raise children. You can go to some classes at the hospital."

"We've already gone to classes," said Rosalie.

"And it was fricken boring," Rosalie glared at Emmett for interrupting her.

When were they going to adopt these kids? Next week? Tomorrow? When?

"Lets go today to the adoption center!" Alice said, "Bella, do you want to come?"

"I'd love to."

"Great! That means that, if they want to, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward can go and get the rest of the baby things from the store. I've already gone ahead and bought just about everything, the only things left where a few toys and stuff."

"Where did you put all of this stuff? I don't see it anywhere," Edward asked, he was really warming up to the idea of being 'Uncle Eddie'.

"In our new houses silly," Alice said like it was totally obvious that she bought a new house.

But before Edward could say anything, the clock on the wall struck ten and Alice jumped up, "The adoption center is open! Lets go, come on Bella."

I got up to follow Alice and the rest of them when Edward caught me and pulled me into one of those amazing kisses that I don't even think that I deserve, even though I'm a vampire now.

"Be careful," he spoke in barely a whisper, so no one else could eavesdrop on us.

"Why do you think that I'm going to get hurt all of the time? I _am_ just about as indestructible as you," I told my overprotective husband.

"Yes, but I remember how it just about broke Rosalie's heart when she found out that she couldn't have children," Edward said, "And I don't want you getting to the adoption center and finding out that you want to raise a child like they are."

"That won't happen," I reassured him, "I don't even like children."

"Okay…"


	4. Are You Ready For This?

Chapter 4: Are you ready for this?

**I don't know anything about adoption centers. All that I know is what I've learned from books and movies, so please don't yell and scream at me if I get something wrong.**

**Bella's POV**

I had gotten in Jasper's new SUV with Alice; Jasper was driving, and Emmett and Rosalie took Rosalie's Convertible. The normal drive, for the normal human, from our Alaskan home to Olympia, Washington was a few hours, but with Jasper behind the wheel we got there in almost no time at all.

We walked up to the front desk. The lady that was sitting there wasn't the kind of person that you'd expect to be working at an adoption center. I expected a nun or a horrible looking person like the lady off of, _Annie_, but this lady didn't have a habit on her head or a cigar in her mouth. She was in a league of her own.

But this lady wasn't small, a dinosaur would be a good description, but she was around my height. Short _and _fat. A horrible combination. Though she seemed really energetic and excited that we were there; it was annoying. And all the makeup that she had on, she looked like a clown. Somehow it reminded me of Ms. Umbridge from Harry Potter. **(We call our school principal Ms. Umbrige, she can never stop smiling.) **I didn't like her from the moment I saw her. I kinda got this bad feeling, like she would do whatever she said to not let my brothers and sisters adopt babies.

"Hello! My name is Ms. Peck. Do you need any help?" The lady's name was Ms. Peck. Weird name, now every time I hear her name I'm going to think of Big Bird from Sesame Street.

She asked us what we were planning on doing; she thought that we might be a couple of kids who wanted to play with the children, but she didn't show any surprise when they told her that they wanted to adopt. All she asked was if they would go into her office so they could do some paperwork. They all agreed and went into her office.

I could still hear them perfectly, even through the cement that the wall was made out of. I heard a chair scrape against the tiled floor, and I could see, in my mind, Ms. Peck sitting down, none of my siblings would make that much noise. She asked them their names and was talking to them like they were eight, eighty-eight would be closer, but the pathetic human didn't know any better. I could hear her pen as she wrote down all of their names and ages. Their older ages of course, telling this woman that they were seventeen and eighteen wouldn't have helped.

Then I heard Ms. Peck say, "You said that you wanted to adopt. Why, may I ask, do you want to adopt children?"

Alice's voice came through the cement, "Well Ms. Peck, neither me or my sister in-law can have children, and we really want o raise a baby. So we've decided to adopt, and that will make us happy, and the poor child who might've been raised in an orphanage if we hadn't found them."

Ms. Peck seemed to ponder Alice's answer before deciding that it was good enough and moved on, "So Emmett," she was going for Emmett; he must've come off as big and dumb, yeah right, "How are you planning to support your child?"

Everyone else in the room knew that if they answered for him, then Ms. Peck would write down something like, "_Emmett isn't that bright, probably couldn't support a child._" **(AN: that one was for EmmettCullensGirlfriend) **

"I'm not planning," Emmett! How could you be so stupid? "I'm already doing it," Oh… "I have a very nice paying job that will allow me to see the baby everyday. Our home in Alaska is perfect for raising a child; he would have lots of space to play and grow. He would be raised with love and care from his entire family."

Dang. That answer was perfect. It would've sounded rehearsed if I hadn't known him so well; I hope that lady isn't writing anything nasty about him.

She asked a few more questions to all of them, "How are you going to establish a loving environment for the child?" "Are you financially able to care for them?" and questions like that.

These questions went on for a solid forty-five minutes before her last question, "Are you ready for this?"

This was the question that I had been wondering ever since they told us that they were going to adopt no matter what we said. Were they ready for this? They sometime got so wrapped up in each other that they forgot about everyone else. What's going to keep them from not doing that?

I got a vision of me with a bunch of kids running around asking questions like five year-olds. In my vision I was all alone having to deal with the kids by myself. I thought that Edward would've been in there but he _really_ doesn't like children. I don't even like kids!

**(AN: Bella didn't have a vision like the ones that Alice has, but remember in Eclipse when Bella sees how her future would end up if she had chosen Jake? This was a vision like that.)**

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even pay attention to their answer, and the next thing I knew they were all walking out of Ms. Peck's office. Ms. Peck was babbling on about the children, "They are so sweet, but some of the boys can get into a lot of trouble," I glanced at Emmett who was grinning, "Even one of the babies is starting to turn out like them. I feel sorry for when he grows up because I doubt anyone is going to adopt the poor dear…"

Alice came over and stood in front of me, "Did you hear all of those questions?" she said at vampire speed so Ms. Peck wouldn't overhear, "It was like she was trying to get us to say something's wrong."

"I heard," I said remembering the questions that she directed at Emmett, "I think that she thought that Emmett was… I don't know… like the weakest link or something."

Alice nodded and I stood up. Ms. Peck was walking out of the waiting room into a long hallway. It had no color whatsoever, unless you count white as a color. It reminded me of the hospital, with the lack of things to cheer you up and how boring it is. I feel sorry for anyone who has to grow up in this place, behind each room it smelled like Windex and other cleaning supplies. It was horrible to think that these kids could never get away from that smell. Then again, most of the people in this building were human, so it probably didn't bother them as much.

"So do you want to go into the boy's room or the girl's room?" Ms. Peck asked.

"Boy's!"

"Girl's!"

Emmett and Alice screamed almost at the same time, and from my supersensitive ears it sounded like an elephant stampede. The two started silently (to humans) arguing about which room to go into first.

"Would you mind if Alice and myself went into the girl's room, and Emmett and Rosalie went into the boy's room?" Jasper said, I could feel a little embarrassment coming from him, probably because his wife and brother just yelled boy/girl really loud.

Ms. Peck considered it and agreed, she said that she would go between rooms and answer all of their questions.

She followed Emmett and Rosalie into the room marked **Boys**. So I went with them too; I would love to be the one who really ticked this lady off. She couldn't do anything to me.

The room was almost exactly like the way that I thought that it would look; long rows of baby cribs with blue sheets. Except, when we walked in, all of the babies started crying. Rosalie loved kids and she immediately ran up to the two loudest babies and picked them up. Her cool skin must've soothed the babies because they quieted down almost instantly.

Even through all of the noise I could still hear Ms. Peck whisper, "Amazing. Why can't the other people who come in here do that?" I laughed to myself at her surprise.

"Bella!" huh? I suddenly snapped into attention, I hadn't been watching what was going on, "Come and help us," I looked over at Rosalie and Emmett; each of them had three of the babies in their hands.

I nodded and went to pick up some more of the crying children. But when I looked down at the crib that was closest to me, I noticed that the baby in it wasn't crying. That was weird, in a room full of crying infants this one hadn't made a noise.

I couldn't think about that for long because the babies who weren't being taken care of got louder. I picked up babies from some of the other cribs, and soon we had all of the children quiet.

"Well," Ms. Peck said, she had been no help at all, "I'm just going to check on your other friends. Okay?" she ran out of the door before any of us could say otherwise.

"Wow," Emmett said, "Crying gets on my nerves."

"But look how quickly we got them to quiet down," Rosalie was grinning ear to ear, getting all of these babies to shut up must have been fun for her or something.

I walked back over to the crib that held the one baby who had been quiet, and the second I looked at him; he started wailing. Rosalie ran vampire fast over to the crib and held the baby to calm him down before the other kids started screaming too.

I looked at the clipboard that I noticed hanging on each crib. I read the paper that was on it.

_**This child, like all of the others will be demanding. All children are. **_

I read this first line and thought that the whole thing was just a stupid lecture about how difficult it is raising a child. But as I continued reading I saw that there were other things.

_**Child's name:**__ Alexander Samuel McCarty._

McCarty? Wasn't that Emmett's name?

_**Born:**__ December 1st, 2022 _**(AN: remember that it's 15 years later)**

_**In Adoption center:**__ December 24th/25th, 2022. Was around midnight._

_**Mother's name:**__ unknown_

_**Father's name:**__ Emmett McCarty II_

Emmett? How the heck could Emmett have had a child? And I'm pretty sure that he's not cheating on Rosalie; you know, because he lives in a house full of vampires. With my mind reading husband and physic sister I don't think that that would've been kept secret for long. He's also a vampire himself so how he could he have had a child with some unknown woman?

Rosalie had gotten Alexander to quiet down and was now putting him back in his crib. This was the first time that I really got a good look at him.

I gasped.

Then I was embarrassed and I looked away. I still acted like a human sometimes, two years after I was "born" I tripped going down the stairs. I was the only one in the family who, other than Rosalie, could still kind of remember the people from before the change. Carlisle said that I should forget most of the people from that time, probably everyone other than my parents, and eventually I'd start to forget them too.

I don't really remember much about my old friends, Carlisle was right, I remember some of their names and that's about it. I wouldn't even know those names if it wasn't for Edward and Alice. I hardly remember my mom, she died in a bad car wreck three years ago (Edward and Alice didn't really know my mom), and I remember that my dad, Charlie, never liked Edward and was a detective or something.

I only kind of remember these things, but the one person that I never in all of my existence forget was one of the biggest jerks I'd ever met. And I had fallen in love with him.

Jacob Black.

Looking down at the baby in the crib I saw the same pair of eyes that I saw when I would look into Jake's. Well not exactly the _same_ Alexander's eyes were a bluish-greenish color, and Jake's had been your average brown eye color. But there was something, and I knew it, Alexander had this… look... the kid wasn't any older than six months old, but he already had this look that was… mischievous. Jake had that look in his eye all the time, like when we (mostly he) built those motorcycles, and once he turned into a werewolf the look turned permanent. And already this kids had that look.

I looked away from the eyes to Alexander's entire face. He looked a little like Emmett, the whole facial structure and all. His hair, even though it was only a thin layer of fuzz was as black as black could be. Maybe this kid really is related to Emmett. **(AN: they only say that Emmett has dark hair, so it might be black.) **Or maybe I'm just imagining things because I saw Emmett's name.

"Hey Emmett," I said softly so I wouldn't disturb any of the babies, "Come over here."

He walked over with two babies in his arms, "Yeah?"

"How are you going to remember which baby goes in which bed?" I asked; looking at the baby boys that Emmett had been holding.

"Oh, um… this one is… he goes…"

I heard Rosalie sigh from the other side of the room and run over to take the babies from her poor confused husband, and put them back were they belonged.

Then I asked the question that I had been wondering, or well kind of asked it I didn't really want to come straight out and say it, "Look at this," I handed him the clipboard that had all of the information on it.

"Hmm… Alexander… _**McCarty**_!" he yelled. That made a few of the babies wake up and Rosalie had to rush to calm them down before they cried and woke the other kids up.

"McCarty?" Emmett started talking to himself, "Could it really be? But he died when I was six… McCarty?" he read the rest of the page, "Emmett McCarty the 2nd… who the heck is Emmett McCarty the 2nd? I am, I mean, I _was_ the only Emmett McCarty…"

Rosalie walked over, she looked at the clipboard that Emmett was reading, but just then Ms. Peck walked in to ask how things were going.

Rosalie scanned the page real quick and asked, "Do you, by chance, happen to have little Alexander's family tree? Or any information about his parents?"

Ms. Peck paused before nodding and asking us to follow her back into her office. Once we were seated she pulled out a file from the cabinet behind her and placed it on her desk, "This is the file for little Alex."

Alex… I liked that name Alex Cullen. It had a nice ring to it. Wait, what am I thinking? I took one look into his eyes and saw something from my past that I had promised myself that I wasn't ever going to think about, and now I feel like I'm falling in love with this little boy who isn't even mine. Now I really know how Rosalie felt when she saw her friend's little boy, the envy and… wanting.

I heard Alice and Jasper walk out into the waiting room outside the office and sit down.

"You're welcome to look through his file if you want to, but I don't think that it's going to have any useful information about Alex though," Ms. Peck said handing Rosalie the file. Rosalie nodded and walked out of the room.

"Thank you," Emmett said before following his mate.

I was about to leave too when Alice and Jasper walked in and sat down in the seats that Rosalie and Emmett were just sitting in seconds ago.

"Thank you so much for letting us look at the wonderful children that you have here," Jasper said with one of his dazzling smiles, his was almost as good as Edward's and it left Ms. Peck speechless. There must be someone that they really want to adopt, but Mrs. Physic must've not seen them getting her unless Jasper 'dazzled' her.

I noticed that Alice had a clipboard in her hand; like the one that had had all of the stuff about Alex and Emmett. I focused on the name at the top of the page:

_Audrey Lee Davis _**(AN: you have no idea how hard it was to think of a name for her. I thought of Alex almost immediately, but Audrey was HARD!)**

Good at least none of the girls had mysterious histories. Or Emmett's name on any of their clipboards.

I whispered at super fast vampire speed, "Is that the girl that you want to adopt?"

"Yes," Alice mumbled back, "But get out of here, or my plan won't work."

I nodded and left following Emmett and Rosalie out into the waiting room. They were going through the file together. Rosalie seemed to be really looking at everything in it, but Emmett was just glancing at everything that he pulled out; when he didn't find what he wanted, he put the paper in a pile next to Rosalie. They were searching.

"What are you looking for?" I asked so I could help.

"Family tree," Emmett muttered under his breath, to busy to really pay attention to me. I looked at Rosalie and she just nodded in agreement with her husband and picked up more papers.

I noticed that one of the papers had slid across the room, and was now resting under a chair. I walked over and picked it up. I scanned the sheet at vampire speed to see if this is what Emmett and Rosalie were looking for.

This was it! It didn't look like the way that I thought a family tree would really look like; this one just had things listed; Like father's name, grandfather's name, etc.

"Emmett, you and Rose need to look at this," I said holding up the paper, "I think this is what you're looking for, Emmett."

He ran over and snatched it out of my hands. When he first got the paper, he smiled when he read, "_Alexander's Family Tree_," but that smile faded once he kept reading.

Then the only look on his face was shock. He read the family tree out loud so all of us could hear.

"_**Father's name: **__Emmett McCarty II_"

I heard Jasper start singing the Twilight Zone theme song under his breath. He was just loud enough for all of us to hear him. Then we heard him grunt and mutter, "Geez, Alice that hurt."

We chuckled a little before Emmett got serious again and continued reading the family tree.

"_**Grandfather's name: **__Christopher McCarty_"

"That was my little brother's name," Emmett whispered he seemed really sad, "He was eight years younger than me."

"It's alright Emmett," Rosalie said giving him a hug, "Keep reading."

"_**Great-grandfather's name:**__ Jonathan McCarty_"

"My dad…"

"_**Great uncle's name: **__Emmett McCarty_"

"…" Emmett didn't say anything. No one did; even in the office no one was talking. Emmett broke the silence, "I want to adopt him."

Rosalie was startled, "Why him?" but she already knew the answer.

"Because he's my… great-nephew… right?" he asked me and I nodded, "And I want to watch him grow up."

Rosalie understood and walked back into the room that Alex was in. She said something about getting Alex's clipboard like Alice and Jasper did for Audrey.

Rosalie came back in a few moments later and sat down next to her husband, but the second she sat down the door to Ms. Peck's office opened up and out walked Alice and Jasper. They were both clearly happy because not only they had the world's biggest smiles on, Mr. Feelings was letting his emotions free to go anywhere. Then I felt immensely happy that they got what they wanted. I felt like jumping up and happy dancing around the room.

"Hey!" Emmett called grinning like a madman, "Mr. Happy-and-We-All-Know-It **(Clap your hands)**,take a chill pill and clam the heck down."

Jasper looked down for a moment, embarrassed. He mumbled, "Sorry," and followed Alice out of the room.

I watched them leave and I saw Emmett and Rosalie both stand up and go into Ms. Peck's office. I didn't want to wait in the waiting room by myself so I followed Jasper and Alice down the hall.

I found them waiting for me. Alice had seen that I'd want to hang out with them. We kept going down the hallway and up a flight of stairs. Alice babbled on and on about how wonderful Audrey was going to be. Soon we found ourselves in front of another office with the nameplate, "Doctor Norman Cohen," on it.

Alice knocked once on the door and went right in without waiting for anyone's say so. Jasper and I both looked at each other, and he gave me a look that said, "It's Alice," and we followed her in.

When we walked in I saw a very organized office with a large desk and comfortable leather chairs. There were two filing cabinets that were on the back wall and pushed into a corner. On Dr. Cohen's desk were picture frames with pictures of a middle-aged woman with graying hair, and a few of the pictures were of a boy with amazing blond hair and blue eyes. He reminded me of someone from when I was human… who was it? I think it was some boy named Mark… or Matt… I don't remember.

Dr. Cohen was a big man, not exactly huge like Ms. Peck was, she was a dinosaur he's more like a man who was just over weight, but diffidently not small. He had a bald spot on his head that I could just image paint a target on it and playing darts. **(AN: Not real darts the foam ones that you give nine year-olds to play with)**. Dr. Cohen looked like a teacher, he had this look to him that screamed teacher, but why then is he working at an adoption center?

Dr. Cohen was sitting behind his desk with another file and a few papers that looked like Alice and Jasper were going to need to fill out. I looked at the file from across the room; my more than perfect eyesight saw that this file is almost exactly like the one that Emmett received for Alex.

Alice and Jasper were asked similar questions to what Ms. Peck asked them, so they just said the same answers, and then Dr. Cohen let them look at Audrey's file. I went and found her family tree. And much to my relief Audrey had normal parents and relatives with names like Cameron, and Mariana; no Emmetts were listed.

Jasper filled out some paperwork while Alice asked Dr. Cohen about his job, and what it was like working in an adoption center.

"I grew up here," that's a surprise, "When I was little it was hard to have a lot of friends, because someone might want to adopt a cute five year-old, but when I got around fourteen all hopes of me getting adopted were out of the question. I was put on the foster care list and went to live with a nice family for a few years. Once I came back to the adoption center I found that a really nice woman with a lot of money had come and took all of my friends to go and live with her in her big house. I never saw them again," Dr. Cohen told us this story, and I felt so bad for him, he never was able to get out of the adoption center.

Jasper finished the paperwork and handed it to Alice so she could sign her name on it. Once Dr. Cohen said that everything was in order, Alice jumped up clapping and I could feel more happy feelings from Jasper. Dr. Cohen said that they could take Audrey home.

Alice and Jasper had to go back to the girls dormitory, or whatever you'd call a huge room with a bunch of babies sleeping in it, so I went back to sit in the waiting room. Emmett and Rosalie left ms. Peck's office and left for Dr. Cohen's office. I didn't want to go with them, so I went back into the room that had Alex in it.

Most of the babies were asleep, but Alex seemed wide-awake. I took this as a good sign, maybe he'll sleep all night, not that we need sleep.

I took the squirming Alex out of his crib and sat down with him in one of the rocking chairs. We rocked for a little while I thought about different things; I really liked Alex, and I'm so glad that Emmett and Rosalie were going to adopt him. But there is something odd about him, who was his mother and why was I reminded of Jake every time I looked into the baby's eyes?

All of these questions were popping up in my head; I was so focused on finding the answer to all of them that I didn't notice Alice walk in followed by Jasper. Jasper was holding a sleeping baby girl. Audrey was so cute; she had a little bit of hair that was a bronze kind of color, it reminded me of Edward's hair except hers was redder. She had beautiful hazel eyes and a very pretty face, but that all might change when she gets older, she is only a few months old.

"Bella mfook mat Audreyf!" Alice almost yelled but Jasper was quick and covered her mouth before she woke up Audrey and the baby boys, so Alice had to talk in a muffled voice because Jasper would let her go, "Left mef gos Jaffper!" she said through his hand

"No a chance," he said, "You're way to excited and going to wake up at least one of the babies in here if I let you go."

"Thef clm mef dowf," she said.

Jasper shook his head and said, "You're too excited you'll just get excited again, even if I calm you down," in other words he was really saying that he liked it when Alice couldn't talk and really didn't want to try to make it so she could.

Alice saw that that was what he was doing, but she couldn't attack him if he was holding Audrey, so she just stood there upset, and glaring at her husband.

I giggled a little and then to my surprise Alex smiled and laughed as well.

Alice's frozen eyes melted at the sight of him, "If thaf Alecf?"

The confusion must've been on my face because Jasper translated, "Is that Alex?"

I nodded and held up one of Alex's little arms and made him wave at Alice and Jasper. But then Alice's eyes froze again and said, "I canf sef himb," which I took as, "I can't see him."

I held him up higher, but I knew that Alice couldn't see him with her psychic abilities. Alice glared at me and I defensively said, "Hey, you said that you couldn't see him…" I put Alex back in my lap; "Maybe it's like the thing with me. Edward can't hear my thoughts, and you can't see Alex. We'll ask Carlisle later."

Alice nodded and Jasper let go, mumbling something about how she had clamed down somewhat. I also don't think that he liked how Alice kept spitting her venom into his hand.

"Ugh!" he said handing Audrey to Alice, "I have to go wash my hand."

I laughed at him as he left, and almost as soon as he left Emmett and Rosalie came in. Emmett ran way faster then any human could ever run right to Alex's crib. Rosalie saw Alice and me sitting with babies in our hands, and she walked over to take Alex from me.

"WHERE-" Emmett was cut off by Jasper who had just walked into the room. Jasper was now covering up Emmett's mouth. Emmett glared at his brother before knocking his arm away and hissing, "Do not mess with my emotions Jazz," he was positively radiating anger.

"Sweetie," Rosalie called from our side of the room. Emmett saw Alex in her arms and rushed over to hold him. "Be careful," Rosalie said, gently handing Alex to Emmett.

Right next to each other, I could really see the similarities between Emmett and Alex. They had the same noses and chins, and there were probably more similarities, but Alex was too young to tell.

Then I was able to see similarities between him and… Jake. They both had that crazy mischievous look in their eyes. Alex's hair was black like Jacob's was, and if Alex ever decided to grow out his hair to be longer then they'd look almost identical. Alex even had the darker colored skin that all of the kids who lived in La-Push had. There's no chance for Alex to be related to Jake, right? No, not if he was related to Emmett, he couldn't be. I didn't want this poor innocent kid to be like Jake at all; I might've fallen in love with Jake, but if he hadn't been the one who helped me when I was broken then I wouldn't have thought of him as anything but my friend. And he had been such a JERK when he left for the newborn fight, I remember what he said like it was yesterday, "_There's a pretty serious fight brewing down there. I don't think that it will be that difficult to take me out of the picture,_" then he had left, but not until he had kissed me.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn't heard any of the conversation that had been going on about Alex and Audrey. Then Alice stood up, being careful with Audrey in her arms, "Lets go," she said heading for the door, "We're all going to take the babies to Carlisle and Esme's place before taking them home."

"Alright, Alice," Rosalie said, "Bella," she asked me, "Are you going to ride back with them?"

"Huh?" I had missed everything that had happened.

Alice looked at me and spoke slowly, like the way you talk to an idiot, "Bella we are going to Carlisle and Esme's house," she said it _very_ slow.

"I got that part," I said, "You know what, never mind. It doesn't even matter."

We got into the car and drove all the way back to Carlisle's house. Audrey slept in Alice's arm the entire time. Jasper made sure that every time she woke up that she would be tired and fall back to sleep again.

I was finally able go and be alone with Edward, when Alice claimed that it was time for the kids to go to bed and that she wanted to watch Audrey sleep, "I want to see if humans really are fun to watch when they're asleep." I really wanted to spend some alone time with Edward, so I didn't even bother telling her that Audrey is probably too young to talk in her sleep.

Once they were all gone, Carlisle and Esme told us that they needed to go hunting. I looked at their eyes and saw that only Carlisle's were even close to black, maybe they were just trying to give us some alone time, or maybe they wanted some themselves.

They left and Edward swept me off my feet and carried me bridal style into our bedroom. He started kissing me when we were half way up the stairs, and once we were actually in our room we were too far out of it to think of anyone but each other. All thoughts of_ Audrey, Emmett and/or Alex, or… Jacob Black_ was long gone.


	5. Hunting

HUNTING:

**Emmett's POV**

"Rosalie, are you absolutely sure that Esme or Bella or even Edward cant come over here tonight?" I asked. Rosalie had needed to go hunt for the last few days, but now she really needed to go. Every second that she was still in here was a danger to Alex.

I wanted Rose to go hunting, for her and for our son, but I didn't want to be alone with a baby. He was sleeping right now, but what was I supposed to do if he woke up? What if he needed to be fed… or worse _changed_. Ugh. I gave a fake shiver, which made my Rose look concerned.

"Emmett calm down. Edward and Bella are… _busy_. And Esme and Carlisle are coming hunting with me, and hopefully Jasper will come with us too."

Ah yes, my brother is so obsessed with his Audrey that he is afraid that he'll miss something. He has told me that if he left her side for one second then he might miss her first word or her first sneeze or something. Then when I had told him that she is already three months old and has probably already sneezed; he smacked me!

I frowned at Rosalie, but I saw how dark her eyes were and remembered that even in his room down the hall, Alex was in a lot of danger.

"Go," I told her. She nodded and turned to leave. Wait what was she doing? I just took a really, really big step as a father, and I don't even get a good-bye kiss.

"Rose…"

She turned and smiled, "I was going to get the car keys Emmett. You were going to get your kiss when I left," my mouth made a little 'o' sound, and Rosalie was already back with her car keys in her hand.

I closed the distance between us in a blink of an eye. Our lips met and like all other times I kissed her I was completely lost. Hardly any power on Earth could bring us apart once our lips met. We couldn't go any farther because I heard the sound of sheets rustling for Alex's room. He had woken up and it won't take long before he starts crying.

Rosalie froze. She had heard Alex too. I pulled back to look at my angel's face and whispered, "Go. I'll take care of him," she nodded and flew out the door.

I walked into Alex's room just as he started whimpering. I picked him up and rocked him back to sleep in the rocking chair that Alice had gotten us.

**Alice's POV**

"Jazz go!" I've been arguing with him for what felt like hours. For the past five days Jasper has only left the house once. That was to get the mail. Now he needed to go hunting, his eyes have gotten darker and darker as each day went on.

"No Alice," he whined, "What if I miss something?" he asked looking at the sleeping baby.

"Jasper, she is sound asleep," I snapped, "Nothing, I repeat, _nothing _is going to happen."

"Will you check?"

I didn't want to even bother. If he missed something then it would be his fault that he didn't go with Emmett and me yesterday when Esme said she'd baby-sit, "No, I'm not going to check because she is asleep, and she never wakes up once she falls asleep."

"But Alice!"

"But nothing, _go_!" I said pushing him out the door.

I heard him grumble something under his breath, "I'm going to miss _something_. I'm sure of it, and if my inconsiderate wife would let me stay…"

I growled at him and yelled, "I heard that," as he bolted down the driveway.

I let my face go stone still while I checked on Jasper to make sure that he listened to me. Then I called Rosalie; she answered the phone after half a ring.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Make sure that Jazz focuses on hunting," I told her, "And don't let him worry about Audrey."

She paused for a moment, probably thinking about how hard it's going to be to keep Jasper's thoughts on something other then our baby girl.

"Alright…"

After I hung up. I walked into Audrey's room to check on her. She was sound asleep. It seemed to relax me watching her sleep. I don't even remember sleeping.

It wasn't long before I was bored out of my mind. I checked to see Bella and Edward's future had something in it worth blackmailing them for… no. Maybe Carlisle and Esme's had something cool, but nothing was happening that would be fun or interesting. I decided to check on Emmett.

Vision:

_Emmett was sitting on the couch watching Southpark reruns._

_He all of a sudden gets up and walks into the room that I know is Alex's._

_Then it's gone._

What's up with that? Why can't I see anything? I had asked Carlisle and he just said that Alex must have a 'glitch' like Bella had to stop Edward from hearing her. I hate this! I was 'blind' for the few months that the she-bitch, Victoria, was finding those holes in my visions.

Ugh!

I wish that I was with Bella and Edward when they fought her, then I could had my revenge for making me so helpless. But that's in the past now; in the fifteen years after that fight Edward hasn't been able to clam down. He still thinks of Bella as a small and fragile human that needs to be protected everyday, but she's not and he should focus more on the _real_ humans in our lives, his niece and nephew.

I was overcome by yet another vision.

_It was back at Emmett's house but I couldn't hear anything but Emmett muttering, "Oh shit. Oh shit. Why didn't she see this coming?" he had their home phone in his hand, _

_He waited for it to ring, but he didn't have to wait long; I could already hear my voice on the other line._

Emmett is going to call me. I rushed over to the phone and answered it before it even had a chance to ring, "Hello?"

"Alice I need your help," Emmett said in a panicked voice, over his cries for help I could hear Alex wailing in the background, "He won't stop crying!"

"I can hear that Em', what have you done to make him stop crying?" I asked, knowing Emmett the first time he heard Alex wake up he had ran in the room and just caused to baby to start crying, it would've scared my brother half to death if he could die.

"I've held him while rocking in the chair… tried to feed him some food… _everything!_" he told me.

"Have you tried changing his diaper?"

"Um… well you see…" he started.

"Let me guess," did I just say that? I've never had to guess… "Uh… well Emmett why don't you try and Rosalie doesn't _always _have to do this for you."

"But changing a diaper's gross!" Emmett whined.

"Emmett Cullen!" I said in a sharp voice, "You will change that poor child's diaper before I come over there and beat you with it!"

"_Yes mother…_" I heard him whisper under his breath.

"Emmett," I growled.

He said, "See ya!" and hung up the phone before I could say anything else.

I sighed and went over to the computer to do some online shopping for Audrey. Now was my only time because Jasper won't let me buy anymore, but he isn't here right now so what's stopping me?

I bought a few things and checked my email. I never really get a lot of emails because I see my family every day and if I had to I would be at their doorstep in moments, but this time I got a message from Tanya telling me that her and the rest of her coven had decided to move into Canada for a while. She told me about their house and their address in case I ever wanted to visit them. I highly doubt that I will though now that Jazz and me are taking care of a human.

The phone rang again. I didn't need to be able to tell the future to know that it was Emmett asking for help. And sure enough, his name showed up on the screen.

I flipped open the phone, "NO!" I said almost shouting.

"But you don't…" Emmett's voice trailed off.

"I might not be having the most accurate visions Emmett, but I've known you for decades. I. Am. Not. Helping. You. Change. That. DIAPER!"

"Fine," he said in a disgruntled voice, "Well at least do you know where any of those gloves that doctors use are? I've already got everything else that I might need from the kitchen."

Gloves? _Kitchen?_ What the heck is he trying to do to the poor kid? Change his diaper or prepare him for dinner?

"Emmett, you will not touch that baby until I get over there," I said glaring into space planning on ways to hurt him, "And I'm bringing Audrey over so you can just deal with it," I hung up before he asked me to do anything else; like breast feed his son. I shuddered at the thought.

I packed Audrey's stuff in a bag and quietly walked to her crib. I didn't want to wake her so I picked her up very gently. Then I ran, with extreme care, two doors down to Rosalie's house.

I didn't bother knocking on the door I just walked in. I heard Emmett cursing under his breath from the kitchen. I would've laughed if I wouldn't wake up the sleeping Audrey in my arms. I went into Alex's room and placed her in his crib; she was adorable.

"_Damn!_ Where the hell is Alice?" I heard Emmett's voice coming from the kitchen, "_Shit!_"

I decided to come to Emmett's rescue, or maybe Alex's because there's no telling what Emmett did to the poor kid. I ran into the kitchen once I decided that Audrey wasn't going to wake up and sleep for the rest of the night.

I walked into the kitchen to find Emmett leaning over Alexander with a spatula and a lot of toilet paper. There were wet-wipes and many other household items on the counter and a few extra rolls of toilet paper on the tiled floor.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen!" I yelled, "Put down that spatula right now."

He spun around and dropped the spatula on the ground, and then he ran over at vampire speed and hugged me so hard that I didn't think that my vampire bones could take all that pressure.

"Oh !" he said, "Thank Carlisle that you're here. Help."

I growled and he backed off into the corner. I looked at everything laying on the counter and the now screaming child sitting there in a still full diaper. I picked Alex up and carried him into the living room. On my way out of the kitchen I picked up all of the things that I needed to change a diaper, and told Emmett to get rid of all of the other useless junk that was every where else.

I had Alex in a new diaper in seconds, and I put him in the crib with Audrey. I heard Emmett behind me, "Thank you, Alice. I don't know how I would've survived if I didn't have a sister like you."

"You wouldn't have," I told him, "Don't they look cute together?" I asked him indicating the two beautiful sleeping children.

Emmett nodded and walked over to the other side of the room. When he came back to my side near the crib he showed me the camera, and he held it out to see if I wanted to be the one to take the picture. I shook my head 'no', and he snapped the picture.

I decided that I was just going to stay here until Rosalie and Jazz get back. We hung out for the rest of the night and most of the morning before we heard Rosalie's car pull into the driveway. I ran out of the house and flung my arms around Jasper's neck; he hugged me back before asking me where Audrey was.

"She's in the living room," I said, and he ran off to go and find her.

I turned to Rosalie, she had just sent Emmett back into the house after scolding him for leaving Alex in there alone, "Rose…" she looked at me and smiled, "You need to teach Emmett how to change a diaper," I told her before she busted out laughing.

We walked back into Rosalie and Emmett's house to see our husbands and babies. We found both of them in the living room holding the babies. I smiled. I just knew that somehow, even if I couldn't see Alex's future, that they where going to have the best family ever.

But there was something. I don't know what it is, but there is something strange about Alex… but it was probably nothing.


	6. Not So Tasty Animals

**Chapter 6: Not so Tasty animals**

Five Years and Six Months Later

**Alex's POV**

"Please?" I begged. My birthday was in three weeks, and I only asked for one thing. Why wouldn't Dad let me get it?

"No," Dad told me without even looking up from the newspaper.

"Why not?"

"Your mother is allergic to fur," he said.

"What's allergic?"

"When you sneeze a lot around something or get sick."

I thought about it for a moment. I've never seen Mom sneeze or get sick at all. How do I know that Dad isn't just lying to me right now?

"But Moms not allergic to anything!" I whined, "She lets Wolfie sit on her lap every time we go to Uncle Jasper's house!"

"Wolfie is a rabbit," Dad told me, "And rabbits are the only furry animal that your mom doesn't get sick when she's around one."

I didn't really want a rabbit, but it was a pet and if Audrey could have one then I wanted one too. I really wanted a dog, one of those really cool huskies that our neighbor, Mrs. Thomas, had.

"Then can I have a rabbit?"

Dad opened his mouth to say something, but paused until finally taking a deep breath and saying, "Alex, can you keep a secret?" I nodded so fast that I was afraid that my head would fall off, then he smiled and said, "No you can't, but I'll tell you anyway…"

"I can so keep a secret!" I cried.

His smile got even bigger; like he wanted me to say that, "Okay… but," his voice went into a whisper, "I'm _afraid_ of rabbits."

I could've sworn that I heard Mom laughing, but she was in her bedroom upstairs, but that didn't stop me from breaking out into giggles, "Dad... You're… Afraid… Of… Rabbits!"

He looked really embarrassed, "Just don't tell your Uncle Edward, or Uncle Jazz for that matter."

"Okay…" I managed to say in-between giggles.

Dad put down the newspaper and stood up. I wasn't really ready to just leave the pet thing alone, but all of a sudden he wasn't there anymore. I blinked and looked around the kitchen. He wasn't in there.

Mom and Dad, and everyone else in the family seem to have this weird talent of disappearing right before your eyes, and if you ask them, "How'd you do that?" they just look at you like you're crazy. It's so weird, even my cousin Audrey thinks that sometimes our family isn't normal. Once we tried to catch them disappearing, so we set up a camera in the living room at Audrey's house. Well that was last year and two four year-olds can't turn on a camera and we ended up accidentally breaking Uncle Jazz's bookshelf. Then Uncle Jazz took away the camera.

"Bye Alex!" I heard Dad call as he left for work, "And remember our little secret."

Once I heard the door shut and his truck pull out of the driveway **(AN: Emmett has a Chevy)**. I ran upstairs to Mom's room.

"Mom! Mom! Guesswhatguesswhat!" I found her in her bathroom putting on the face paint that her and Aunt Alice always wear, "Dads afraid of rabbits!"

She put down her tiny little paintbrush and laughed, "Really? I learn more things about your dad everyday, and I've known him for a long time," she laughed and continued to put on the paint, "Go get dressed, Alex, its Monday and you have school."

I groaned. I _hate_ school. Kindergarten was the worst. It was horrible, everyday our teacher, Dr. Bair (yeah she asks us to call her _doctor_), she makes us do all of this boring junk that Gramps taught me and Audrey last year. We all 'learn' our numbers (or _re_learn in my case), then the _doctor_ reads us this bogus book that I've heard a thousand times before, she even makes us take naps!

I've tried several times to explain to my parents that Kindergarten was a waste of time, but do they listen? No. They laughed at me and made me go to school again.

I went and got dressed. Mom had already picked out my clothes for me. I went ahead and brushed my teeth, maybe if I'm really good Mom won't be allergic to animals anymore and let me get a pet.

Ten minutes later Mom and me were in the car on the way to Mountain Island Elementary. Mom refused to turn on the radio to any good stations, and she made us listen to the news.

"_In other reports_," the news lady said, "_A tragedy has overcome us. Last night Elliot and Lily Murphy were found dead in their downtown apartment. A neighbor found them as she was going to return their pizza-cutter…_"

"Mom this is _bor_ing!" I said annoyed.

"Hush Alex, or we won't go over to Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella's house this weekend," she told me, that big butt-faced meanie. I crossed my arms and stared out the window; looking at the other cars that we passed. They always go _sooo_ slow.

"_Investigators say that both bodies that were found were killed by a snap at the neck, their son had been missing for about a week,_"the radio blared around the car,"_and one of the weirdest things was…_" geez if I have to listen to this junk then you shouldn't take so long, "_Both bodies were drained of blood._"

Mom slammed on the breaks; making me go crashing forward, only to be caught by my seatbelt, "What was that for?" mumbled under my breath, but somehow she heard me.

"_What was that for?_" She whined in a mocking tone, "That was because we are now at your school and it would be best if you out of the car now and didn't say anything, Alexander Cullen, or you will never see your Yu-Gi-Oh cards again."

I flinched and checked that my cards were still in my back pocket, before hopping out of the car. I waved as my mom drove off. She was talking on her cell phone. I shrugged and ran inside so I could talk to Audrey.

**Rosalie POV**

I was taking Alex to school. He kept complaining about the radio station, so I refused to change it.

Emmett always lets Alex get whatever he wants just about, so does Jasper, Carlisle and Esme. I've told all of them that under no circumstances will they let Alex bring an animal into my house. An animal is dirty and messy, and it's blood smells horrible. Alex would love playing with a dog or another pet, but after a while he would get bored and stop taking care of it. Then Emmett wouldn't take care of it and start asking me if he could have a midnight snack.

All of the men in my family are idiots. When Audrey asked Jasper for a pet, he couldn't say no (that baby). He gave my niece a hamster that lasted a week before Emmett bought five other rodents and they both started taking what is now called, "_Hamster Shots_."

Of course they had to go back to the pet store in the middle of the night to get another hamster for Audrey. Idiots. Well of course _now_ they've upgraded to rabbits. Poor little Audrey has had at least twelve _Wolfies_ and she still has no clue.

What I heard on the radio was a little surprising. Normally our little physic can see when something like this happens. There's a newborn running around in the area, which means that there has to be another vampire. One who isn't like us.

I had to call Alice. I started to pick up my phone to dial her number when Alex thought that it would be a good time to criticize my driving skill.

"What was that for?" I copied him. He scowled and I told him to get into the school building, "We are now at your school and it would be best if you out of the car now and didn't say anything, Alexander Cullen, or you will never see your Yu-Gi-Oh cards again," one of Alex's little friends gave him a bunch of the silly things before we left Alaska, and now Alex never goes anywhere without his favorites in his back pocket.

Once he left I was going to call Alice, but she saw me coming and called me first.

"Hey Rosalie," she said, "You heard about the Murphy's too, huh?"

"Yeah, what do you think about it?" I asked, I know that ever since we adopted Audrey and Alex her visions have been a little messed up but she should've seen this.

"I wasn't paying attention," she said, "I've been kinda distracted by Emmett and Jasper's new idea of getting Audrey a pet squirrel…"

I sighed, of course our idiot husbands had to do something that would distract the one person who can truly tell if our kids (other than Alex I guess) are safe. I know that I shouldn't be mad at her, and I'm not it just isn't a good thing that all of a sudden we find out that there are at least two vampires running around so close to where we live.

"But hey, how about tonight you, me, Bella, and Esme, we can all go out and try to track this guy down?"

I was going to say yes, but then I remembered that Alex had been acting up in school too and we had to go to a parent-teacher conference. "I'm sorry, Alice," I started I could already tell that she was disappointed, "But Emmett and I have to go to a conference with Alex's teacher."

"What'd he do this time," she sounded amused.

"I don't know… we'll find out later today."

"Alright… Jazz and me will help punish him if you want," this was something that always ticked me off; Alice and Jasper never, _never_, punish Audrey. When Alex and her broke Jasper's camera; Alex had to sit in time-out for fifteen minutes, but Audrey was told to never touch anything without asking and to put the past behind.

Jasper is totally against punishing his child, but Alice knows that if she does something wrong she needs to be punished. Jasper just stops her. Two months ago, Jasper went out hunting with Emmett, and I brought Alex over to Alice's house to eat dinner. I made sure that Alex ate the vegetables that were on his plate, but when Alice told Audrey to; she just said "no". That made Alice really mad that her own daughter would defy her like that. She told Audrey that she wouldn't be aloud to leave the table until she ate _all_ of the vegetables. I think that Audrey would've sat at that table all night if Jasper hadn't come home early from his hunting trip.

The fight that followed that incident was one of many.

At least Emmett and me work together as a team when it comes to Alex. We have the most troublesome child, but he's only six (or about to be six anyway) and he'll probably grow out of it and be a good kid. Then there's Audrey… the way Jasper keep spoiling her she'll become a troublesome child. She'll be a brat that no one really likes. Jazz has to take a step up.

"Rosalie…? Rose!" I heard Alice trying to get my attention.

"Oh, what? I'm sorry Alice I zoned out."

"Can vampires even do that?" she asked with a little laugh.

I smiled a little before deciding that I was going to go to Emmett's gym.

**Emmett's POV **(_this is later in the day_)

I had to leave the gym earlier then I normally did. Alex's teacher called Rosalie and told her that we needed to come in for a parent-teacher conference. If that boy did something bad then he could kiss his Yu-Gi-Oh goodbye, along with all hopes of a pet.

I've been convincing Rose to let him have an aquarium, or at least a goldfish or something.

I got in the car thinking about what I heard on the radio on the way to work. There are more vampires in town, and these must be dangerous or they would've approached Carlisle.

Maybe I should call Edward to go and—

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked to see how sent me the text message. Alice. I flipped open the phone and read:

dont call edward 

i did he will go with 

carlisle

Okay, so Alice has already taken care of everything. If Edward and Carlisle couldn't find this vampire and tell him to control the newborn, then we might end up having a repeat of what happened a few years ago. That fight was actually kind of fun, other then the whole Bella almost getting killed thing, even the werewolves fought pretty well.

I pulled up to Alex's elementary school and parked in the visitor's parking space. I saw Rosalie's car across that parking lot so I didn't need to wait for her. I walked inside.

I went down the hall towards the _Doctor's_ (why does she ask the kids to call her doctor?) classroom. Alex was waiting in a chair right outside the door, he was fidgeting a little. I snuck up behind him.

"Nervous?" I asked him.

He jumped when he heard me, "N-n-no! Why would I be?"

"You just seem a little… _jumpy_!" I raised my voice on the last word and Alex nearly fell out of his chair.

I laughed helped him up before I went into _Doctor_ Bair's classroom.

Rosalie was sitting in a small chair in front of the _Doctor's_ desk, and the _Doctor_ was messing around with a bunch of papers. The chair that was next to Rose was a little too small for me so I just sat down on the table that was closest to _Doctor_ Bair's desk.

"Well hello Emmett," Bair said to me.

"Please," I told her, "Mr. Cullen."

I think the bear was a little shocked that I'd say that to her but I don't really care. She was a little flustered after that, but otherwise she just kept speaking, "Well Alex seems to be a little distracted in class…"

"Really?" Rose asked like she had no idea. We have seen Alex in school before on days where we really don't have anything to do, and he always has trouble focusing. What's the big deal?

We spent the rest of the class discussing ways that we could help Alex concentrate better in class, and then the _doctor_ called Alex in so we could talk to him and work things out. Alex just nodded his head and said "I really do… that would work…" and a bunch of other things that everyone in this room (minus the bear) knew that they were a lot of words that meant nothing. Alex really didn't care; he already knows all of the things that Bear is teaching him so he doesn't _need_ to focus. I mean its only kindergarten!

Once we left, Alex ran over to my car and waited for me to unlock the door.

"Dad," he whined, "Let me in…"

I looked at Rose; if she wanted to talk to Alex about the conference then he would have to ride home with her.

"Take him," she looked back over to Alex who was trying to pry the door open with his fingers, "But remember that we're going over to Edward and Bella's house."

Oh yeah! Today was Tuesday and everyone was going over to Ed's house for 'dinner'. "Yes dear," I said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before running (human speed) over to Alex to make him stop before he damages my truck.

"Dad," great more whining, "Unlock the car door!"

"You aren't sitting in the front seat," even though he'd be just as safe up front then in the back; I wanted him to know that he should never sit in the front seat until he's older.

Alex just pouted and opened the door to the back seat. I think he was going to argue, but seeing as tough we just left from a parent teacher conference; he kept his mouth shut.

"So…" I began, "Bear thinks that you aren't paying attention in class…"

"No Dad, she said that I had trouble focusing, not having trouble paying attention."

"Same thing.'

"No its not Dad."

"Alex, don't argue with me."

"Whatever Dad."

Why was he being so inconsiderate? The kid isn't even six years old and he's acting like he's fifteen! I almost slammed on the breaks to pull over and yell at him, but he's only five and I shouldn't do that to him.

"Alexander Samuel Cullen! You will not ever 'whatever' me again," I had to be mean the kid was being plain rude, "Understand?"

"Yes Dad… sorry…"

"Its okay… so why don't you pay attention in class?"

"Dad, I've told you!" Alex cried, "Dr. Animal is just _re_teaching us what I already know. She's just mad that her two best students do so well when they don't even listen to her."

"Audrey hasn't been paying attention either?" I asked him. Why didn't Jasper have a conference?

"No, of course not," Alex said, "We both sit in the back and talk."

No wonder Dr. Bair noticed them not paying attention; they've been talking in class completely ignoring what their teacher says. I turned around and looked at him, "What do you talk about?"

"Oh just normal things; what I'm going to do with my pet… how you and Mom always pop in and out of places… taking over the world…"

Sweet, Alex wants to take over the world. I can't wait for the next P.T.A meeting that Rosalie and Alice drag me to. With all of the moms talking about how their Johnny has done so well in school; I can go and tell everyone how my son is going to take over the world when he's older.

"You aren't getting a pet you know," I told him; he really needs to get over this fantasy of having a dog.

"I know Dad. Mom's allergies… and your fear of rabbits…"

"Don't tell your uncles that."

"Alright…"

We pulled into Edward and Bella's driveway and parked next to Jasper's SUV, and Rosalie pulled in behind me. Alex jumped out of the car and ran in to see his uncles and aunts.

I walked inside with Rosalie and saw Jasper, Audrey, and Alex in the living room watching TV. Audrey was sitting on her Daddy's lap and Alex was sitting on the floor in front of the couch.

"What are you guys watching?" I asked sitting down.

"Daddy is making us watch this scary vampire show," Audrey told me.

"It is not scary. It is funny. Look at that; Buffy just killed a vamp with a stake at the heart!" Jasper said.

"Lame."

"No its not Dad," Alex said, "These vampires are cool, but you know werewolves are better. Don't you think so Audrey?"

"Yeah they're cool too, but they're still creepy."

"Audrey, never hang out with a werewolf, okay?" Jasper told his daughter.

"But they don't exist, Uncle Jazz," Alex said.

"Oh… yeah sure…"

The TV went to commercial. We saw previews for a few movies and one about the new game system. Then a Tampax commercial came on.

"Dad, what's a tampon?"

What? Did Alex just ask me what a tampon was? What am I going to tell him, he's only six!

"Uh… well Alex… I don't really know."

Jasper snorted.

"Uncle Jazz, do you know what a tampon is?" Alex looked at his uncle hoping for an answer.

"No…" the whole house was silent other then the TV, but then Edward just bust out laughing from the kitchen, "I think that your Uncle Edward knows though," Jasper told Alex.

"Uncle Edward!" Alex yelled getting up to walk into the kitchen, "I have a question for you."

"No Alex, I do not know what a tampon is," I heard him yell.

"Yes you do Uncle Eddie," Audrey said, "You know everything."

After another round of laughter from everyone in the house other than Edward and the kids, Edward said, "Alex… well… Oh I know!" this should be good, "You know when your mom or Aunt Alice are being really mean to you?"

I walked into the kitchen just in time to see Alex nod his head.

"Well," Edward continued, "That is what women call their Tampon Time."

"Their Tampon Time?"

"Yeah, but most men like us use the Latin form Tampoon. **(An: like Moon, Loon, Swoon)** To Tampoon."

"Oh," Alex said as if he understood it.

"You can use the word as a noun or a verb. Tampooner. Tampooning," Man, Edward was really getting into this, "And it can sometimes be used as an adjective."

"Aunt Alice!" Alex called, "Are you Tampooning?"

Alice walked into the kitchen and glared at Edward. Whatever she told him must've been funny because Edward just smiled and laughed.

"No, Alex, I'm not Tampooning."

Audrey walked in and whispered into Alex's ear. He smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

She told him: "No, she was Tampooning last week when Uncle Emmett came over to borrow her car."


	7. Vamipres Exist?

Vampire's Exist? Six years later. (The kids are 11)

Audrey's POV

"So… what'd you do today?" Alex asked as we were walking down the street from the bus stop. It had been another boring day of sixth grade. My math teacher Ms. Caine was teaching pre-algebra, I was so bored, I've known pre-algebra since I was in fourth grade. But of course I had to pretend to pay attention and take notes or she would call Mom, that's one phone call I would like to avoid.

"Eh, I really didn't do anything today," I said not even looking up from the sidewalk, "What about you?"

"Same here."

"School is so boring." I said.

"Yeah," he agreed, I can't wait until we get into high school and can actually choose what classes we take."

I laughed, "Alex, you're only eleven-years old."

"High school's only a few years away, and four years after that is college," he stopped at his driveway, but before walking up and going inside he turned around and said, "I think I want to be a lawyer so I'll have to work extra hard to get into Harvard. Where are you planning to go?"

_Ugh_ that kid annoys me. He has changed his mind about what he wanted to be when he grew up every day for the past month.

"Gee, I don't know Alex," I said sarcastically, "Maybe I'll know when I go to high school when I'm fourteen!"

"Well at least you have three years. I only have two before I turn fourteen."

"I can't believe you just said that," I snapped, "You're only a few months older then me not a year. And stop saying that you're twelve already, you birthday is not for seven months."

"Whatever you say, Audrey. Whatever you say…" he turned around and went inside.

I kept walking down the street my house was on the corner, two houses away from Alex's. It was kinda hard getting used to a new neighborhood, _again_, but I feel like I'm getting into the habit of randomly moving and making new friends. This was the third time I've moved; the first time was right before kindergarten but we had to move again that Christmas (they never ever give reasons why we're moving), and then after staying in Portland for a few years we moved up to Vancouver just at the start of sixth grade. I really hope that we can stay here for a while.

I came up to my house and walked up the driveway. Normally the garage door was opened and I could just walk in, but this time it was closed, weird. I sighed and walked around to the front door. I was looking for my key, it was hidden somewhere in the depths of my backpack, but I heard someone in the house.

It didn't really surprise me that my parents were home (they never do anything when the sun's out), but it was really what they were saying that made me stop.

"_Jasper!_" I heard my mom whining from somewhere in the house. I was kind of shocked because she had always been very careful staying calm when I was around, maybe they didn't notice that I was here (they normally do), "I don't want to go," she said sternly.

"Come on Alice," my dad said, he was trying to convince her into doing something, "Audrey will have a lot of fun can't you see that?"

_How the heck can she see me having fun when I don't even know what it is? _I thought putting my ear to the door so I could hear better. , I slowly put my backpack on the ground so I didn't have to hold it

"I can't see anything with Alex there. You know that."

_Know what? What does Alex have to do with anything? And what are we doing?_ Questions where racing through my head a mile a minute though I knew probably none of them would be answered if I asked, I'd only get a lecture from my mom on how it's not nice to eavesdrop. I pressed myself up against the door harder in an attempt to hear better.

"You've done it before, and you loved it," he said.

My mom was quick to reply, "But that's because we were in the tent the whole time…

It didn't take me long to figure out what she meant, I had taken Sex-Ed last year, "Ew!" I muttered under my breath.

My hand flew up to cover my mouth when I realized what I had done, as if doing that would put the words back in my mouth like I had never said them. My parents stopped talking, they knew I was home.

Before I knew it the door flung open. I had lost my balance when the door moved and I suddenly found myself falling face-first onto the ground. But before I hit the hardwood floors of the foyer, my dad's hand flashed out at lightning speed and caught me.

"Thanks Daddy," I said in a breathless voice. He stood me up and walked onto the front step and picked up my backpack.

I turned to face Mom. I smiled sheepishly, "Hey Mom."

She raised her one of her eyebrows. Her arms were folded across her chest, but I couldn't find one trace of emotion in her eyes. She was as still as a statue all rigid and stiff.

Then all of a sudden she relaxed, and I realized that I had been holding my breath.

"Audrey," she said shaking her head, "Well do you have any homework?"

I grinned showing all of my teeth (I always try to scare my parents with the evil kind of smile that I've seen mom give Uncle Edward on more than one occasion).

My dad smirked at my face making me scowl.

"Have you?" Mom asked again.

"Oh, uh… yeah, I think so," I quickly went through my classes in my head to make sure I didn't have any homework, "Yep, no homework, I finished it all in class."

My dad saw me glance over to the kitchen, "Are you hungry, Audrey? Would you like some chips?"

"Yes please."

He led me into the kitchen and motioned for me to sit down at the breakfast table while he walked over to the pantry to get some Doritos.

"Thanks Daddy," I said with enthusiasm, reaching into the bag.

He sat down next to me. I offered him some chips, "No thanks," he said, "I ate before you got home."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes; you could only hear the crunching of chips.

"So…" Dad started, "When you were listening to your mom and me… what all did you hear?"

I swallowed. "Um… well Mom was complaining about doing something and you said that I would have fun… and something about her not seeing Alex…"

"You heard that?" he said sitting up in alarm.

"Um… uh, well, yeah… I think Mom should get some glasses or something if she can't see a giant like Alex." I said; picturing my tall cousin, he was only eleven and he was already five foot five. I was still stuck at the short four foot seven.

Dad smiled and ruffled my hair causing me to scowl; I didn't like it when people messed up my hair.

"So do you want to go?" Dad asked.

"Daddy you never told me where."

"Oh, we're going camping."

Alice POV (that Friday)

Jasper had convinced Audrey that it would be a lot of fun to go into the woods in a tent and have to pretend to get dirty and like it. I mean if we had just gone camping, Jasper and me, then we could've gone hunting. But no Emmett and Jasper wanted to go camping for real. _Ugh._

"Mom," Audrey called from the garage, "Alex wants to know if we have any marshmallows."

It is still very annoying that I couldn't see Alex, but I'm starting to get used to only seeing half the things I want to. "Tell him that we don't have any, Audrey. Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella are going to stop at the grocery store tomorrow when we leave."

"Okay, thanks Mom," she called.

It sometimes upsets me when I hear Audrey talk to Alex or Jasper about me. We just don't see eye to eye sometimes. And it really doesn't help much that Jasper babies her all of the time. I love her more than anyone else in the family, defiantly more then Edward he's such a pain, and everyone else sees that. She doesn't but I hope that its just a phase… do those kinds of things last more then a few months? She's been like this since she was about eight…

I walked into the garage at a human pace. We decided to wait until she was older before we told her our secret, but she did know that she was adopted Carlisle and Esme made sure that both of them knew by the time they were both six.

"Audrey, are you all packed for the trip?" I asked helping her lift the heavy tub of kitchen supplies, "And how do those boots feel?"

"Uh, yeah," she said, "My bag is in my room, but these shoes that Daddy got me hurt my feet."

I smiled. I had seen her trying to hike with the boots and getting her feet covered in blisters, "Well come on let's go upstairs. Take your boots off though. I don't want dirt getting tracked inside."

We both knew that the shoes were brand new and that there was absolutely no dirt on them, but I could tell her feet were really hurting. So for once she actually listened to me without complaining.

Audrey ran inside and bolted up the stairs two at a time; trying to beat me into her room. I kept up with her, and right when we got to the end of the hall to her bedroom I sped up just a tiny bit so I knew I won (but I wasn't going to tell Audrey).

"Dang," she muttered, "I was sure I was going to win."

"Hey we tied so it's like we both won," I tried to cheer her up.

"No we didn't you sped up right before we got to the room."

"Audrey, I'm sorry but you're extremely unobservant," I giggled that was the same thing Edward always told Bella before she knew our secret.

Audrey just rolled her eyes.

I walked over to her bed and looked at the clothes she picked out. My eyes widened in shock, "Audrey, you can't bring these clothes," I said in my sort-of-kinda-whiny-but-not-really voice.

"Why not?" she asked, confused.

"These are your school clothes."

"No they aren't they're my weekend clothes for September," she said, still confused.

Every month I go shopping for Audrey and Alex, Rosalie goes with me a lot but Audrey hates to come, she's just as bad as Bella was (and still is). We always get the kids school clothes and clothes to wear on the weekend, but I'm not going to give up a chance to go shopping with my daughter.

I grinned, "But they aren't camping clothes."

I watched as her face went from confused to one of utter horror, "No! No. No. No. No. Please Mom, you know what would fit me and what wont. Please don't make me go!"

"Aw come on Audrey. My mom never took me shopping when I was a kid."

"You go shopping with Grandma and Aunt Rose all the time," she whined.

"Yeah but I was adopted too, and my first mom never did anything like that with me."

She looked away and muttered under her breath, "Jeez, what's with it with second moms and shopping."

That hurt.

I wanted her to feel bad about hurting my feelings. "Well if that's how you feel," I said without any emotion, and I stood up and slowly walked out. Part of me wanted to cry the tearless sobs of a vampire and another part of me wanted to punish her with guilt.

I went into the kitchen where Jasper was making a sandwich for Audrey.

"So she did it again," he said not even looking up as I came in, "What are you going to do?"

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his stomach. I rested my head against his back for a second before he spun around to kiss the top of my head.

I frowned and he laughed. He could feel that I wanted a real kiss. I stood on my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He tilted his head down and gave me one of the best kisses in the world.

We heard Audrey walking down the hall toward the stairs.

I lowered my hands and buried my face in Jasper's shirt. He held me closer. Audrey was coming down the stairs into the kitchen. I let out a sob.

I heard her stop at the foot of the stairs, and Jasper whispered so low that there was no chance that Audrey would heard, "It's working she feels really guilty. Do you want me to make her feel worse?"

I nodded. To Audrey my nod would just look like I was wiping my tears or something.

Jasper paused. I knew that he hated messing with Audrey's emotions, but he knew how much it hurt me every time I see her crawl into his lap and watch TV with him or when if she wanted something she would _always_ go to him. Then I felt it, wave after wave of guilt. Even after a few seconds I even started feeling bad about asking Jasper make Audrey feel bad, but I shook it off I knew that it wasn't my guilt; it was Jasper's.

"I'm sorry Mom," she cried, running up and hugging me from behind. I turned around and hugged her back. I smelled salt; I leaned back a little and saw her eyes watering.

"Don't cry," I told her giving her another hug.

"I'll go shopping with you if you want…"

I stepped back, elated. My dreams had been answered, maybe Carlisle was right, and maybe there is a God out there after all. My daughter was going shopping with me.

"I'll go change," and I blotted out of the room, it was only after I had ran that I remembered to go at a human pace.

I grimaced, but then I heard Jasper, "You know how Mom gets excited when there's shopping involved."

I had to smile at his excuse.

Ten minutes later.

"Mom can you drive any faster?" Audrey screamed as I speed to the mall.

"What?" I asked looking at her, "I'm already going so slow."

"95mph is not slow," she screamed, "35 is."

All of a sudden I got a vision.

_I saw a cop pulling me over and…_

"Mom. Mom!"

I was able to focus again, and I slammed on the breaks so fast I was afraid that Audrey was hurt.

"Ah!" she yelled being thrown forward; luckily she was wearing her seatbelt.

We wouldn't slow down enough.

We speed past the cop going 60 in a 45mph zone.

I pulled over before the cop could even turn on his siren. I looked for my purse and then I dug around to find my license. _Where was it?_ I checked all of the pockets again but I couldn't find it.

The cop walked up and tapped on the window. I rolled the window down.

"Excuse me miss," he said, "Do you realize that you were going fifteen miles per hour over the speed limit?"

I started looking at the road ahead and acting all nervous, "Yes sir," and before he could say anything I continued, "Sir, I'm really sorry but my father is in the hospital right now and I just got a call a few minutes ago to go down there. It's really urgent, and I'm really worried, but that's no excuse for me to be speeding."

"Oh…" he said taking a quick glance around, "Well look Ms…"

"Whitlock." I didn't bother to tell him that I was married; I look too young.

"Well don't tell anyone, but I'm going to let you go on ahead. Make sure your father is okay?" the cop said.

"Thank you sir," I said looking relieved.

"Go make sure your father is going to be fine," he turned and walked back to his cruiser.

I hit the gas and started speeding down the road.

"Mom?" Audrey asked, "Why did you lie to the police officer? Grandpa's not in the hospital."

I grinned, "Well I actually did tell the truth. Grandpa is _in_ the hospital; he's working. I also did get a call from him asking if I would go down there and give him some files that he left at our house."

She seemed to think about that for a minute, "But you said that you were worried."

"I'm worried about a lot of things, but you don't need to know that." Yeah like having to keep that biggest secret in my life ever from my daughter.

"So anyway," I my face brightened, "Lets get to the mall."

"Ugh!" Audrey groaned but I could see the smile in her eyes.


	8. The Camping Trip

Author's note: I have adopted this great story from ILove JasperHale,so here it is.

The Camping Trip

Audrey's POV

Man,shopping with Alice is like going to the underworld,and Alice made us shop for 8 hours straight,I can't wait to go home,and complain to my family that a pixie is killing me. What seemed like an eternity,mom finally announced we could go home,and I knew I would not have any peace on the car either,cause mom drives like a maniac,so the only thing I can look foward to is the camping trip,but wait!We just bought hundreds of clothes for the trip,which means...I'm mom's barbie doll again! I'm totally gonna freak out!

We only spent a few minutes to get home,and this time there was no cop,good thing though,we already had one close save this morning. "DAD!"I screamed as I ran through the door,dad came and hug me,and asked mom:"Alice,what did you do to her?"Mom laughed and answered:"We only went shopping honey."

A few hours later(in the car)

"We are going to cook marshiemallows..." Alex began to sing.

I laughed and join him:"Alex is so shallow."

Then he sang:"Well at least I'm not hollow."

I sang:"You are like Marco Polo."

Then he finally said:"Fine!I give up."and the adults craked up.

"What?"Alex said,looking offended.

"Nothing,nothing."they answered.

A few minutes later we arrived at the camp adults started to put up the tents,and me and Alex went to have some fun,and by fun we meant wandering off,there's a big forest near the camp site,and it looked really trees covered the sky of the forest and there was only shadows on the ground,I grabbed Alex's hand and said:"Let's explore." After going in for a long time,Alex suddenly said:"Let's go back,I'm having a feeling the adults are looking for us."But I ,the brave one,had just started to have fun,told him if he wants to go then go, he went and finally I was alone in the forest.

The moon rised,after a few hours I've been walking in the forest,my stomach gave a growl telling me I'm hungry,and I have to admit,I was scared.I turned back,trying to find my way back to the camp site,but what welcomed me was only the dark shadows of the trees.I finally welcomed the one word I feared the most:LOST.

I felt my heart beat sped up,hoping that someone could find me,I wanted to scream for help,but I couldn't find my a hand covered my mouth, a pale white hand, and a beautiful voice spoked:"Lost?Aren't we?""Who are you?"I finally managed to find my voice again."Such manners,didn't your parents taught you anything?No wonder you were wandering off,such a naughty child,this is a dangerous place,with vampires and stupid mutts around.""Mutts?"I asked."They are werewolfs."He answered."But they don't exist do they?"I asked in a dead whisper."Of course they do,I'm a vampire myself,and you'll become one if you are lucky tonight,I could kill you or I could change you,which one do you choose?"

Just as I was about speak,a voice called out:"Audrey!"

"Daddy?"I yelled back with all my strength. "Great,another two delicious human tonight."the vampire smirked.I looked at him scared,he isn't a vampire,is he?I thought vampire never exist,well,he probaly lied to me to scare me.

"Audrey?"my dad came walking toward me. "Audrey?"this time it wasn't my dad who called my name,it was the so called vampire."You never told me your dad was a vampire too?"he said. "MY DAD IS NOT A VAMPIRE!"I winced covering his ear. "Audrey,let's go,your mom's over there waiting for us."my dad told me,pretending to not hear what me and "vampire" was talking about."Now let me tell you,vampire have extraordinary strenght speed and hearing,they are also immor..."before "vampire" finished his sentence,dad was already on top of him,telling him not to telll me anymore. Then my mom picked me up and we ran out of the forest with dad following close behind. They couldn't be a vampire could they?They are fast and strong,and they do seem too young for an could say things very fast with no one understanding,and sometimes it seemed like Edward could read minds,my mother always knows what happen in the future,and my dad,any room with my dad in the it the atmosphere changes ,they couldn't be ,I firmly told myself,no way they could be one,they never bit me did they?

"Audrey,you can get off now."mom interupted my thoughts.

I turned around to look at my family,and there was a dead silence and I finally spoke in a dead whisper:"Are you guys vampires?"


	9. Seriously Vampires Exist?

AN: I'm like so so so so sorry that I didn't update sooner, but please forgive me, I'm still going to school, I can't be on my laptop everyday! So consider this my present to you for something ( for what I don't know...), anyway enough of my babble, I don't own anything you recognize, and on with the story!

Title:Seriously? Vampires Exist?And You Guys Are One?

Jasper's POV

Oh.

Alice's POV

My.

Alex's POV

Audrey.

Rosalie's POV

What.

Emmett's POV

The.

Alex's POV

Audrey. Seriously? Vampires? What was she thinking? Did getting lost in the woods make her lose her mind? I started to laugh, Audrey immediately sensing where the laughter came from turned to glare at me. I shrugged it off. And mouthed to her," Vampires? You've gotta be kidding me!" Again, she turned to glare at me. I scoffed, as if I was the stupid one here. Who's the one talking about vampires, and to be more specific, our parents being vampires.

Just when I reckoned our parents would start laughing at Audrey's stupidness, they actually turned serious. I mean serious! They told us in a hushed whisper," Let's go inside the tents." Okay, are they actually being funny and acting along with Audrey to confuse me? Well, you know what? Their "smart" plan isn't working, I'm not fooled.

We went inside the tent, and thankfully it was big, I mean, if it was a regular sized tent, my dear family definitely won't fit. I giggled slightly at the inside joke. Audrey turned and glared at me again. What's her problem? I glared back at her. That's when the adults said a single word so seriously that changed everything. The word "yes". I turned to look at everyone, they look so serious. No way this is a joke now. But am I in some sort of dream? I pinched my self. Ow. Definitely real world. But what the heck! Did they... Are they really vampires? All this year we didn't find out? Then it occurred to me. It always seemed to me and Audrey that they could read mind, change emotions, and most of all, they always knew the future? But how? Did we not find out? They never drank anyone's blood, did they? Then it occurred to me again, they always tell us they are going camping on weekends and we couldn't go with them because of school. So in other words now, they are vampires.

Audrey's POV

I knew they were gonna say yes, bit I never expected the truth could be so shocking. I'm kind of afraid of my family now. I backed away. What if they were planning to drink our blood after me and Alex grow up. They were planning to kill us all this time. So much for a happy childhood. That's when my know-it-all Uncle Edward spoke up,"No, we weren't planning on killing you guys, we are different, from the other vampires, we drink animal blood.

I closed my eyes, silently letting the news sink in. They are vampires. They drink animal blood. Should I believe that? Or is that another lie? But then I really though about it. They were never a single missing person in this town. Only one, but that one was found a few days later, being knocked dead when that guy was drunk. So it is true. They drink animal blood. And to prove it even more. They never tried to drink from us, did they? No. So everything they are telling us is true. They are vampires. I turned to look at my lovely "grandparents", my parents, I ignored Alex, I still won't forgive him for not believing me earlier. They seem so kind. But how could a hell like creature like vampires be so kind and gentle? But it's true of course. They are vampires. But they are also my family, who I know would ne'er hurt me and Alex in any way. They loved us, that's what really matters.

I spoke up," I don't care for what you are."

Dad sort of got protective and mad," You don't care? But what if we hurt you? What if I killed you if I simply just slipped, even if it really doesn't matter to you but it matters to me!"

I swear I never saw daddy this mad before, tears were streaming in my eyes as I yelled back," Then why did you adopt us? Why!"

Alex spoke up finally," Yeah, why did you adopt us if you knew you guys were gonna accidentally slip and kill us? Why couldn't you leave us in the orphanage and wait for some other humans to adopt us and let us have a normal life? If you want to kill us in the end Audrey and I will leave right now and go back to the orphanage, we would want a normal life! Which we would know we will not get murdered by some mythical creature in it!"

He was infuriated. And I piped up," Answer us then, why?"

Uncle Emmett finally spoke in a hush whisper, which is a tone I never heard him spoke in, it was usually yelling and screaming for him," Because Alex, believe it or not, I'm actually your real family."

Alex's POV

Really! What the heck! He's my real family!

"Yep he is." Uncle Edward answered my mind.

"Oh yeah, then what is he to me then?" I taunted.

"I'm your great uncle." dad spoke. I had to admit I was shocked. Really shocked. I usually never get shocked. I could see it on the newspaper tomorrow:Alex McCarty (an:I'm not sure if I spelled that right) Shocked? It took a few moment to take in the shocking news. Well, I guess tonight is a really shocking night. It should be called the "shock Alex and Audrey night". Somehow, thinking about funny things like those calmed me. Then I looked at my watch and saw the time: one thirty-seven a.m..

No wonder I was sleepy. I suddenly have the urge to throw myself in one of the sleeping bags on the floor and go to sleep. And mostly, forget about everything tonight. I mean everything.

"Uh, guys, do you mind of we have this crazy talk tomorrow? I'm tired." Wow, I sounded whinny. "Please." I added.

Audrey looked at me as if I suddenly grew a head or something. She looked incredulous. "Alex! How could you be sleepy in a time like this?"

"Uh, maybe because it's actually bed time?" She glared at me for my smart come-back. I shrugged it off.

"I'm going to bed." I declared. And before anyone could complain or anything, I plopped myself down on one of the sleeping bags. Closed my eyes tight. And in a few seconds, everything went black.

Audrey's POV

I stared at Alex with my mouth hanging open. No, I wasn't staring at him because I was mad at him for going to bed. I was surprised by how remarkably fast he is abled to fall asleep. After a few seconds of staring at Alex, I turned to the adults, and declared,"You guys know what, we don't care, and I hope you guys don't mind us not caring what you guys are. I want you to know. We trust you. We know you love us. And will never intend to hurt us. You never slipped all this year did you? No. You've managed. So why can't you manage now. You guys will always be the same parents, uncles, aunts, and grandparents, nothing will change between us, you are still the same person, even if we just found out you are vampires. And now excuse me too. I'm going to bed." I plopped myself down in a sleeping bag far away from Alex since I know he snores. And I learned that the hard way, having a sleep over with him, and stayed up the rest of the night, because of his monster snores. And I went to sleep. Peacefully too.

Alice's POV

I can't believe I didn't see this one coming, but excuse me, since this does involve Alex. I still don't get why I couldn't see him. I hate having blind-spots with my visions. But thankfully, they accepted us. That's all that matters.

Author's note: Well, sorry of this is still so short, but I thought I would just wrap it up in Alice's POV since she look at things the most brightly. I think I will be posting the next chapter soon. But no promises. Now, if you would just press the button below and review would really make my day. So please review. As in please with the Cullens on top!


	10. AN: Explaining What Happend

AN:Hi! I just posted the Next chapter for this story. And I posted this author's note just because some of you might be confused. I have deleted the last two author's note so my story was back to only eight chapters, but since I posted chapter nine, there should be nine chapters. So that's all. Don't forget to review chapte nine! 


	11. Plz read chapter 9, it's a new chapter!

Another note: I'm very upset. I posted chapter nine in January but none of you have read it! I know, you might be confused, you never have gotten a email saying I updated, I'm sorry for that, but let me explain. I deleted the old chapter nine and ten, which were the old author's notes, and posted a new chapter nine( chapter ten was just to explain what happened), so go read it! And review, or else... Mwahahahahahahahaha! 


	12. Another Author's Note

Author's Note: When you see this chapter, go back to chapter nine and read it first, because I deleted the previous two author's notes, I doubt any of you noticed that I already posted chapter nine. Sorry if these authors note keep on "destroying" your expectations. I will post chapter ten soon.


End file.
